


The stone

by Mosswillow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Forced Marriage, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Bondage, Mates, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, a little bit of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow
Summary: Rey goes on a camping weekend with her girlfriends. She isn't expecting to be accidentally bonded to a Fae prince. She also isn't expecting to discover that she is not who she thought she was. The life she's always known is a lie and her true identity a nightmare.---Rey doesn’t speak. He holds her firmly until she lets her body relax against his. She doesn’t understand why she feels secure in his arms after what he just did, after everything he’s done. There’s a bond she can’t deny. It starts in her heart and with each beat she feels the poison push through her blood stream and take over her body. She wants to scream and yell but here in his arms she can only submit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 82
Kudos: 258





	1. Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I've posted so far has been mostly complete when I start posting chapters. for this one I only have three chapters written right now. I have a pretty good Idea of where it's going but there will probably be longer waits between chapters. The story is based off of one I made up when I was a kid... but way more adult. Kylo Ren is not a good person and will do screwed up things. Just throwing that out there. I don't 100% know where the story will go but it will probably be pretty dark.

Kylo looks out the window, watching as the trees sway in the wind. 

“Kylo…” 

“I was listening.” 

“It’s time.” 

“I know.” 

Kylo sits down at a table with his parents, Leia and Han, and city elders.

“You need to have a mate. You’ve put it off long enough. I know you wanted her but you need to be realistic.” Leia says

“The next full moon. I’ll do it ok.” 

“Ok.” 

\--- 

“Come on Rey I want to get there before dark” 

Rey grabs her backpack and sleeping bag. 

“I’m coming!” 

She puts her luggage in the back of her friend Bea’s car and gets in. Rey, having grown up in the foster system, has never gone camping. She mentioned this to her friend and minutes later there was a plan in place. A girls camping trip with Bea, Rey, and their mutual friend Cece. Rey’s friends are like her family. Bea and Cece were roommates in college and best friends since elementary school. Rey lived in the dorm next door, which had an adjoining bathroom. Bea and Cece took Rey in like a lost puppy. They took her to parties, hooked her up with dates, and generally made sure Rey got to experience life. Any time Rey would say she hadn’t done something Bea and Cece were making it happen. They bought Rey her first birthday cake. They brought her home for holidays and really made her feel like a sister. So now Rey is in the backseat of a car with her best friends for an impromptu weekend of camping. They pick a site in Vermont, far away from the big city and drive off. Rey bites her lip in anticipation.

“Are you excited?” Cece asks 

“I’m scared,” Rey answers.

“Why are you scared?” Bea turns to look at Rey from the front seat. 

“I don’t know.” 

The closer they get to the campsite the more Rey feels a sense of dread. She was excited before they set off but now she feels almost sick, like she’s walking into something terrible. She sucks it up. She can go camping for one weekend, what’s the worst that can happen?

“This is nice.” Rey lies. She pops a special brownie in her mouth, hoping it will help her loosen up.

“What did I say?” Bea smiles.

“Hey, I need help building this fire. Go get some sticks. I need some small one’s medium, and large.” Cece almost yells at Bea and Rey.

Rey gives a thumbs up and walks off, looking for sticks. She leans down and picks one up that looks nice for roasting marshmallows. She keeps walking for a while, picking up sticks and enjoying nature. Rey decides the brownie must be kicking in because she sees what looks like a wall of shimmer. She reaches out and touches it, pulling her hand back in shock. It feels like home. She wants to see what’s beyond the wall and goes to take a step forward.

“Rey, where did you go?” 

Rey snaps out of her haze, takes a few steps back and joins her friends. Cece has already started building the fire while Bea finishes up preparing the rest of the camp site. Once everything is done the girls sit beside the fire, talking and burning some hotdogs and marshmallows. 

“Ok, truth or dare.” Cece asks Rey. 

“Truth.” 

“Who is the last person you had sex with.” 

“Ugh, now I have to think about Jarod.” 

“Sorry!” 

“You’re not sorry”

“You’re right I’m not.” Cece sticks her tongue out. 

They laugh, talking about Rey’s one night stand from a month ago. Rey enjoys sex but it’s also always underwhelming for her. She had met Jarod at a party and one thing led to another. They just didn’t vibe, nobody ever vibes with Rey. Rey thinks it might have to do with her upbringing, or lack thereof. She just can’t let people in, especially romantically. Bea and Cece are the only people to ever worm their way into Rey's heart and it took years for Rey to finally trust them. 

“You’re just too picky Rey!” 

“I’ll be as picky as I want to be, thank you very much.”

Rey stands up. 

“I have to pee.” 

“Be quick!” Bea and Cece chatter on, talking about work and dating. 

Rey hears their voices grow softer as she makes it farther into the woods. She hears something; something familiar. It’s like a song, luring her in. She ends up at the same shimmery wall she had seen earlier. She can hear her friends laughing and turns back to look their way for a second before stepping through the wall. The forest transforms, feeling lighter and full of energy. The air tastes sweet and the Forest calls to her, showing her the way through the trees. ‘You’re home, we’ve missed you’ the tree’s call to her and she hums back a response. ‘I’ve missed you too.’ Rey keeps walking through the forest. She feels safe here, like she’s among friends. Her cheeks are wet and she reaches up to touch them. She’s crying but isn’t sad or happy. Rey isn’t sure how long she’s been walking when she finds herself at a tree with a cloak hanging from a branch. ‘Put it on quickly’ the trees hum and she picks it up, putting it on and stepping away. She watches human-like creatures come one by one wearing the same clothes as her and heading away. They’re large, most of them a head or more taller than Rey. Some are a little closer to her height but even those are taller than her. Rey isn’t short, at 5’6’ she’s an average height but right now she feels tiny. 

“Are you coming?” Someone says and Rey follows without a word, entering a clearing. She watches a tall man, or whatever they are, drinks from a cup. He says a few words in a language Rey doesn’t understand, and picks up a stone from a large container, kissing it and placing it on the ground. He kisses one stone for every person in a cloak. They start moving forward one by one, each picking a stone and kissing it before going back to their spots. Rey is standing in the middle of the crowd and someone pushes her forward. She picks up a stone and kisses it. The stone turns hot in her hand, glowing bright yellow. She drops it and looks around. Someone comes up behind her and pulls her hood down. The forest is silent. There are no sounds of leaves crunching, or wind moving through branches. No bugs or even breathing. Rey takes a few steps back, her eyes wide.

“A human?” 

“Where did she come from? How did she get in?” 

The large man walks up to Rey, crouching down to look her in the eye.

“It can’t be right. I can’t be mates with a human?” 

Rey starts backing up faster but someone walks up to her, moving their hand over her face. 

“Sleep”

\--- 

Kylo watches her sleep in his bed. She’s small and helpless and if he’s honest with himself, he finds her beautiful. He’s never been attracted to a human before but this one is different. There’s something about her that makes him calm. He doesn’t understand why he feels a pull towards this human. Sure, the force chose her. But the pull he feels is beyond what he expected, even as a Ren.

“How did she get past the wards?” 

“The trees let her in and gave her the cloak but we don’t know why.” 

Kylo picks her hand up and turns it over looking at the mark on her arm, a complicated design of interlocking circles. He holds his own arm up looking at the matching design.

“How did the bond even take place with a human?

“We don’t know.” 

Kylo puts his finger on his temple.

“Do you know anything?” 

“Your highness… you… you still have to complete the bond with her.” 

“Get out.” Kylo yells. 

He watches his mate sleep and listens to footsteps exit the room and the door close. Kylo places his hand on the girl's forehead.

“Wake up.” 

\---  
Rey opens her eyes and looks around. She doesn’t understand where she is. She looks up at the tall, dark thing above her and sits up, pressing her body against the headboard of the obscenely large bed she finds herself in. 

“What’s happening? Who are you?” 

He looks at her with a cocked head, moving close to her. She looks away, unable to look him in the eyes. He takes her chin, gently moving it around, looking at her face at different angles. 

“I’m Kylo, your mate.” 

“What the fuck does that mean? Your mate?” Rey moves her hands to Kylo’s attempt to move it off of her chin but he doesn’t let go. 

“You were chosen.“ 

“What do you mean?” 

“You picked up the stone and kissed it. The force chose us for mates and now we have to complete the bond. I don’t like this either but it needs to happen.”

Kylo releases Rey's chin and moves down to her shirt, pulling it up. Rey clutches onto it holding it down. 

“Woah, what are you doing?”

“Completing the bond.”

“Um… no thank you.”

Kylo takes Rey’s hands, pinning them above her head. Rey struggles against him, kicking her legs out and crying for help. 

“Calm down little one. I don’t want to get a rope but I will if I have to. Don’t make this harder for me than it already is.” 

“I’m going to make it as hard for you as I possibly can!” 

Kylo sighs and calls out for a guard, who enters the room, standing at attention. 

“Bring rope please.” 

The guard disappears, coming back a few minutes later with a length of rope, handing it to Kylo. 

“Please help me.” Rey says to the guard. Tear freely falling from her face. The guard stiffens but doesn’t respond. Rey looks at his face as he leaves the room. There’s a sorrowful look in his eyes.

“Nobody will help you, little one. If you leave now you and I will both die. We made promises; magical promises.”

Kylo sits on top of Rey, tying her hands together and then to the headboard. She looks away, closing her eyes and trying to will herself far away from what’s happening.

He pulls her pants off and positions himself in between her legs. Rey feels a kiss on her cheek then without warning Kylo starts pushing himself into her. Rey cries out in pain. 

“Shhh.” Kylo moves his hand down, circling Rey's clit. She lets out an involuntary moan and turns red in embarrassment. He continues what he’s doing and Rey can’t help but start moving her body against him wanting more friction.  
He thrusts over and over until Rey can’t help but lose herself in the moment, completely detached from her normal self. As her orgasm builds she feels as though her body is a rubber band pulling tighter and tighter. She feels Kylo come, filling her with seed and she’s not far behind. The rubber band snaps like an invisible explosion and Kylo is thrown across the room, slamming into the wall. Rey feels her body change. She looks across the room at a large mirror and Sees herself, but it’s not her. She cries out. 

“What did you do to me!” 

Kylo stalks back to the bed, looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Freya?” 

Rey pauses. She knows that name. When she was a child she used to pretend she was a fairy named freya. She would talk to the trees like they were her friends. Her foster parents and classmates would make fun of her until she eventually stopped her game. She hadn’t thought of that in years. 

“What did you do to me?” She tries again. This time with a little more force.

“I didn’t do anything. Your glamour must have broken when our bond completed.” 

Kylo walks back across the room and reaches out to feel Rey’s face, moving his thumb over her mouth. She sits still, unable to move her body away from him. 

“I never thought I’d see you again.” 

Rey feels a tear move down her cheek. Kylo notices it and leans in, kissing it.

“Don’t cry Freya, you’re safe now.”

“I don’t understand.” 

Kylo gets into the bed beside her, untying her hands pulling her into his body. He gives her a kiss on the head. 

“I know little one. It’s ok, we’ll talk tomorrow. Just go to sleep now.”

Rey doesn't sleep. She listens for Kylos breaths to become even and body to go slack before wiggling out of his arms and going for the door. Just as her hand grabs the knob she hears a voice, soft but firm.

“You can’t run, little one.” 

Rey jumps, surprised and disheartened.

“I know you feel the bond. There’s nowhere you can go I won’t find you.” 

Rey rests against the door, sliding down until she’s sitting. She hugs her knees.

“Come back to bed.” Kylo says.

She doesn’t move

“Are you planning on staying there all night?”

“Yes.” 

“You need to sleep.” 

“I’ll sleep on the floor. I wont get back into bed with you.” 

She can feel the anger roll off of kylo. She shudders involuntarily and tries to ignore him. 

“Come to bed. now.” Kylo says again.

This time she doesn’t hesitate, Her body moving on its own. She climbs into the bed and to her captors waiting arms. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

“You can’t say no to me Freya. You’re body will obey even if your mind doesn’t”

“It’s Rey, and fuck you.”

“Sleep.” Rey feels her body relax and her mind drift off into slumber.

Kylo looks at his sleeping mate, his Niima. He thought his friend was gone forever but here she is in his arms, where she’s meant to be.


	2. The Niima and the Ren.

Kylo slips out of his room, locking it and heads down the hall. He knocks on a door and it opens a few minutes later. Leia is glaring up at Kylo with her arms crossed. She is in a state of upheaval that Kylo chooses to ignore, pushing his way into the room. He looks away as his father slips into a pair of pants and makes his way across the large room to where Leia and Kylo stand.

“Why are you here? You should be with your mate right now. That poor girl is stuck in this too, there’s no point in throwing tantrums” Leia says angrily. 

Kylo stands up tall, squaring his shoulders.

“It’s Freya.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“She had a glamour but it broke when we completed the bond.” 

Leia walks to the kitchenette and starts a pot of tea, motioning for her boys to sit at a large wood table, situated near the door to the room.

“She doesn't remember anything.” Kylo says. 

Leia brings the tea over when it’s finished and the three sit in silence, sipping their tea. The girl who they’ve looked searched everywhere for lands right in their lap. 

“We’ll make an announcement tomorrow, or I guess today. Bring her here when she wakes up. We already found the friends she was with and erased their memories. I’ll send the knights out to do a full erasure from the rest of the human world. How does she look? Has she been harmed at all?” Han says. 

“She has some scars that look old but nothing else.” 

“And what of her powers?” 

“I don’t know and it’s not something I’m going to push.” 

“But we…” 

“No and that’s final. You won't ask her about it and I won't put her in that position. I’m a Ren dad, you know I’ll die before letting anyone hurt her.” 

Han opens his mouth to argue back but Leia cuts them off. 

“How are you feeling right now dear?” Leia puts her hand over Kylo’s and he moves it away from her.

“Don’t do that.”

“Kylo, we love you,” Leia says.

Kylo bristles, standing and walking to the door. He looks back at his parents before turning the knob.

“I’ll see you later.” Kylo closes the door harder than is necessary, walking back to his room in long strides. He opens the door gently and exhales when he sees his Niima sound asleep. He watches her chest rise and fall for a minute, admiring the way her face changes its expression while she sleeps. She furrows her brow and stirs but gives a soft smile after kylo places his hand on her arm.

\---

“Rey” 

The bed is comfortable and warm and Rey feels safe. She’s always had trouble sleeping, having frequent nightmares since she was a child. Last night though she slept well, better than she’s ever slept. She opens her eyes and remembers where she is; who she’s with. 

“My friends probably called the police.” 

“We took care of your friends. They no longer remember you existed. Your human life is over Rey.” 

Rey starts crying. Big, sorrowful sobs that verberate through her like waves. She’s used to having things pulled up from under her. Her whole life has been moving between foster homes, sometimes with only a trash bag with a few dirty outfits and a worn teddy bear. She’s had to leave behind friends without any way of contacting them countless times. She’s past that though. She’s finally reached a point in her life where she’s starting to trust. Her friends were her anchors through college, which was a scary time for her as well as the years after. She loves them, truly and completely. She can’t imagine being torn away from the only people she’s ever let into her heart. She should have known it was too good to be true. She should have known that someone would come and steal away her happiness. It’s how her life has always been. 

“Shhh, I have everything you could ever want.” 

“I want to leave! I never want to see your stupid face again.” 

Kylo’s eyes go dark. He reaches out, grabbing her throat and pushing her into the bed. He looks into her eyes and growls. 

“You won’t be leaving ever. You’re mine Rey.” 

He lets her go and she moves back, putting her arms around her throat and sputtering. She’s terrified. Kylo moves to her, pulling her into him gently, a stark contrast to the way he handled her seconds before. 

“Shhh, I know this is hard. We did what we had to do to keep you safe.” 

Rey doesn’t speak. He holds her firmly until she lets her body relax against his. She doesn’t understand why she feels secure in his arms after what he just did, after everything he’s done. There’s a bond she can’t deny. It starts in her heart and with each beat she feels the poison push through her blood stream and take over her body. She wants to scream and yell but here in his arms she can only submit. There’s a knock on the door and Kylo opens it and talks to someone for a minute before bringing back a tray of food to the bed. 

“You should eat.” 

Rey shakes her head and Kylo sighs. He pops a few grapes in his mouth and studies her. She’s the only Niima he knows. The last time he saw her she was only five and he was nine. She’s so different now but also the exact same girl he knew all those years ago. She’s small and delicate, but tough and clever as well. He remembers the girl who used to slip away from the governesses. They would find her in a tree reading a book or asleep somewhere in a closet. 

“Eat.” He commands. 

“How?” Rey says as she involuntarily picks up a piece of fruit and puts it in her mouth.

“You really know nothing at all?” 

Rey looks down, frowning at the floor.

“Rey, you’re a Niima and I’m a Ren…”

“That means literally nothing to me.”

“You’re a rare and special type of Fae as am I. We’re made for each other. As my Niima you follow me and as your Ren I protect you.”

Kylo watches Rey's face as the information washes over her. 

“The legend is that the first Niima was walking in the forest. She was weak and vulnerable, being chased by a king who wanted her powers for himself. The trees lead her to a large fae and they made a deal. He promised to protect her with his life, to love her and only live for her. She, in turn, gave up her freedom and promised her love and loyalty to him and him alone. The Forests magic flooded into them as they made their vows and the Fae bonded. They were the first mates to exist. He defeated the enemies that were after the Niima and as a reward the tree’s took him into them, changing him and making him bigger and stronger. It’s a beautiful story of love. You are very loved among the Fae and they mourned you for years when you went missing. ”

Rey thinks for a few minutes.

“I don’t want it” She whispers.

“I know.” 

“What happens if I try to leave?” 

“I’ll find you and you won’t like the punishment you'll receive when that happens.” 

Rey moves out of Kylos arms.

“Can I um, use the bathroom?” She asks.

“Of course.” He says, motioning to a door.

Rey stands up and walks quickly to the bathroom. She locks the door and starts a bath, filling the ridiculously large tub with water. She looks at her reflection in the mirror as she undresses. She’s herself still but also different. Her face is sharp and her eye’s a bright green that almost glows. Her hair is different too, it’s not like any hair she’s ever seen, still brown, but a darker earthier brown with curls that cascade down her back. The color seems to shift with the light. Everything about her is just a little bit different. 

She gets in the water and lets it hug her, pretending like she’s in a hotel on vacation. She feels like once she fully processes what’s happening it becomes real. She’s not ready for this to be real, in fact, she may never be ready - but The water turns cold and her fingers prune. She can’t stay in her mental state forever so she takes a breath and stands. She wraps herself in a towel the size of Texas and pushes the bathroom door open, ready to face what’s on the other side.

She finds herself alone in the huge room, really it’s more of a studio apartment than a bedroom. a green and gold dress is laid out on the bed for her. She puts the dress on before trying the door, which she’s not surprised to find locked. She looks around the large room for something to do. She always imagined a fairy world to be like, medieval or something but everything in the room is pretty up to date, a mix of mystical aesthetics and modern technology. She sees a desk next to a large window. There’s a laptop charging and she opens it. It’s password protected so she closes it and goes to look out the window. She opens the latch and pushes it open. Why lock the door but not the window?   
She decides against climbing out the window, knowing that she wouldn’t get far and Kylo might put a lock on the window after a failed attempt to run. She’ll wait until the right moment to use the window. 

Outside there is a large clover lawn, with a white wall. Beyond the wall she sees buildings scattered around. She picks up a book, which is in a language she doesn’t understand and puts it back down. There’s a closet, which is half full of mens clothes and half of womens. All ridiculous flowery things. How he was able to get clothes there for her so fast is a mystery. Maybe he used magic? She doesn’t understand the strange mix of magical things and non magical things in this place. It’s weird how the world feels so familiar with technology but the fashion is so different from human fashion. The clothes are literally what she would picture fairies to wear, mostly nature colored and flowy. She likes dresses and skirts but something about not even owning pants is off putting. She decides to ask Kylo for some jeans. It’s the least he can do. She hears the door open and Kylos voice. 

“You look beautiful.” 

Kylo walks towards Rey, moving aside her hair. He kneads her breast gently and holds her close to him. 

“Kylo, Please I don’t…” 

Kylo lifts her skirt and moves her underwear out of the way to feel her wetness. Rey lets out a moan, her legs turning to jelly. 

“Amazing, you’re perfect.” He whispers, pulling his hands away. She lets out a little whimper. her mind feels fuzzy and she can’t focus on anything. 

“My parents want to see you.”

Rey’s mind starts returning to herself and she steps back embarrassed, her face flushed. How could he have so quickly gotten that response from her? She hates him.  
Kylo holds his hand out for her and she takes it gingerly, letting him lead her down the hall to an almost identical room. Kylo holds a chair out for Rey and she sits, placing her hands in her lap. Han walks to her, crouching down, he reaches out a hand to touch her face but Kylo grabs Hans arm and grips it tight, pulling his father away from Rey. Kylo looks like he might muder Han and the tension in the room starts rising. 

“Woah, I forgot how protective the mates get.” Han raises his hands in surrender before taking a few steps towards Rey again and looking at her without touching this time.

“Remarkable.” He says. 

Rey doesn’t know if she’s supposed to respond so she doesn’t. 

“Oh dear, this must be so hard for you.” Leia looks at Kylo for permission before sitting next to Rey and holding her hand. 

“I… yes it’s hard. Why am I here?”

“We just wanted to talk, it’s been so long since we’ve seen you. You look just like your mom, it's amazing.” 

“You knew my parents?” 

“We did…. I can tell you everything if you want?” 

“Give the kid a break, she’s so overwhelmed right now.” Han says

“No, I want to hear about my parents. I want to know everything.” 

Leia looks at Kylo who sits down next to Rey, turning her chin so she’s looking at him. 

“It’s not a happy story, little one. You might not like what you hear.” 

“My story has never been happy. I deserve to know it, happy or not.” 

Kylo lets Leia speak again. 

“Your dad was a Ren and your mom a Niima like you. When you were a child there was a threat against you, kidnapping. Niima’s have some abilities that are very advantageous to possess…” 

Kylo lets out a warning sound and Leia bites her lip and shakes her head at Kylo reassuringly.

“We told your parents we would take care of you here and for a few years you all lived with us. It was hoped that you and Kylo would be mates, even before he became a Ren the pull between you was obvious. You two were inseparable. The threat grew greater though and your parents decided to send you far into the Human world to hide you. That’s all we knew about where you went. Somewhere in the human realm. We found your parents murdered a week after you left. We searched for you but they hid you too well. Eventually we decided you were likely dead like your parents.”

“Do you know who killed my parents?” 

“We never caught them. It was someone powerful to get past our security. Whoever it was became quiet after you left. They’re probably still out there though...”

“So why don’t I go back into hiding with the humans?” 

“That’s not an option anymore. The plan was always for you to come back when it was time to mate. Kylo will keep you safe.” 

“What am I even supposed to do here?” 

“Just let Kylo take care of you. You’ll be happy here with time... We’re your family.” 

“Bea and Cece are my family. You’re strangers who kidnapped me and are holding meagainst my will.” Rey spits out. 

“Rey” Kylo warns. 

“You’re telling me to be happy with my abuser right now. That’s so fucked up.” 

“Kylo, control your Niima.” Han says. 

“Oh, fuck you creepy Fairy dude.” Rey says. 

“Stop talking to Rey.” Kylo commands and Rey’s mouth shuts, she tries to open it to speak but she can’t. 

“This behavior is a problem. I thought Niimas were meak, although I do remember her being willful as a child now that I think about it.” Han says. 

“She just needs time. Maybe we should put off the announcement?” Leia suggests.

“We can’t, word is already spreading.” 

Rey glares at the group of Fae. She doesn’t like being talked about like she’s not there so she stands to leave. Kylo grabs her hand and holds her in place. 

“It was a pleasure as always, don’t worry she’ll do her duty, I’ll make sure.” 

Rey doesn’t look at Han and Leia. She keeps pulling kylo until he stands and leaves with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up allll the things. I said Kylo would be bad but now as I've been writing this again and the story is taking more shape... he feels a little nicer. There may be some redemption for him, we'll see.


	3. The Oak

They walk back to Kylo’s room in an uncomfortable silence. Kylo brings Rey to a large couch near the window and sits with her, holding her in his lap. He moves his hand to the back of her head and pushes her forward, kissing her passionately. She struggles with everything she has against him and he lets her up. She motions to her mouth. 

“You can talk now little one,” Kylo chuckles, relaxing against the couch.

“Asshole!” 

“It was for your own good.” Kylo’s body turns rigid.

“Oh, ok I guess I feel better now,” The sarcasm drips out of Rey’s mouth.

“Seriously, What if you died or something? Would I have been mute for the rest of my life?” 

“The command would have faded with time.” 

“That’s good to know I guess. Anything else I should know about your ability to control my body?” 

Kylo thinks for a minute. What she’s asking is fair even if her tone is not acceptable.

“It only works if you can hear the command and it doesn’t work on your mind, only your body. I can’t command you to say things or what to think. I’m a little surprised that telling you to be quiet worked. I wasn’t sure it would.” 

“I didn’t like it.” 

“You would have liked it worse if I had let you continue your verbal assault on my father. You were let off easy. Now Get over here and sit still.” Kylo commands.

Rey walks to the couch and sits still, letting Kylo explore her body. Her mind goes blank, everything she was just upset about forgotten. He tugs her dress up and rips off her underwear. 

“If you don’t like being commanded you should follow instructions the first time.” 

He places his mouth on her thigh, giving soft kisses. He slowly kisses up until he’s kissing her mound. He shoots his tongue out, licking her clit. 

“You can move now.”

Rey’s back arches into him involuntarily. He moves away looking up into her flushed face. Rey reaches for his pants in a haze and he helps her pull out his cock. Kylo pushes Rey back into the couch and moves on top of her slowly pushing his dick into her warm center. They move together, their bodies working against each other until they both come hard and fast. Kylo falls on her, panting and Rey pushes on him. 

“I can’t breathe.” 

Kylo spins them around, placing Rey on top of him. She melts into him, letting herself enjoy the post orgasm bliss for a second before her mind starts spinning out of control.

“Kylo, I don’t understand.” 

“What don’t you understand, little one.” 

Kylo moves his hand up and down her back. 

“I just… I hate you.” 

Kylo’s hand stops moving and she tenses. He sits up with her, holding her away from him and looking into her eyes, watching as a tear runs down her face. 

“I don’t want to be here. You stole me away from my life… But the sex… and I feel so… I do feel the bond.” She sniffles. 

“Don’t say you hate me ever again. Do you understand?” He says. Her words go completely over his head and all he can focus on is the word hate. It triggers him, pushing him to the edge of his self control. 

“You can’t tell me what to say or think.” 

“But I can spank your bottom raw. You don’t hate me and you won’t say it.” 

Rey tries to move away but he holds her firm. 

“I don’t want to hear those words again. Tell me you won’t say them to me again.” 

Rey’s stomach drops. She sees a fury in him that makes her want to crawl in a hole.

“I won’t say them again.” 

“Good.”

Kylo continues to hug her, protecting her from the world. A week ago he didn’t want to have a mate. He was happy being alone. Now he can’t imagine a life without her, his Niima. She can’t hate him, he wont have it. 

“I thought we could go to the garden?” Kylo says.

“I would love that,” Rey replies. She wants out of this room, out of his arms. 

Kylo lets her up, taking her hand and leading her to the door. She stops, looking at him and shifting on her feet. 

“I, uh my underwear.” 

Kylo smirks and lets go of her hand and she scurries to the closet.   
He takes her hand again, leading her through a few corridors and out a door to a beautiful garden. Rey wiggles her hand free and walks to a large oak tree, feeling the uneven surface of the trunk and closing her eyes. The tree reaches out for her mind, comforting her and whispering sweet things. 

“What is it like?” 

“What do you mean?” Rey looks at Kylo. 

“Talking to them?” 

Rey closes her eyes again, her hand still on the tree. 

“It’s not really talking… It’s like a feeling, sometimes it translates into words and sometimes it’s a whole different thing that I wouldn’t be able to describe. It’s like communicating with a friend who’s so close you don’t even have to say words.” 

Tears fall out of Rey's eyes. She didn’t think she had any tears left. It’s like seeing a long lost friend, one who Rey forgot even existed. Kylo, Leia and Han aren’t her family but this tree is. She feels comforted conversing like this with the old Oak. Kylo's hand moves to her back and she tries to move away but he moves with her, keeping his large hand planted on her. She lets go of the tree and looks up at him. 

“Stop touching me!” She says, her anger evident in her voice. 

“Rey, don’t be like that. I’m your Ren, of course I want to be close to you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything to me. Don’t you understand? Yesterday I thought I was human and now I’m Fae, bound forever to a crazy stranger who won’t stop looking at me with scary eyes and can’t keep his fucking hands to himself. You’re hot and cold, scaring me one moment and being gentle the next. Forgive me if I’m having a hard time with all this.” 

Kylo clenches his jaw “I didn’t have a choice either Rey.” 

“You do have a choice though. You have a lot more choices than me. You could choose to respect my wishes and stop touching me when I shy away. You could choose not to smother me.” 

Kylo pulls his hand back and stands still for a few seconds before turning around and leaving. Rey resists the urge to follow him, deciding to sit under the oak tree. She watches Kylo walk away and stop at a guard, the same one that wouldn’t help her the night before. He shoves the guard against the wall and points in his face. The guard gathers himself when Kylo walks away then makes his way over to Rey. 

“Princess. I’m here to keep you safe, I’m Finn” The guard says, taking his place at attention a few feet away from Rey. 

Rey isn’t sure what to do. She wanted Kylo to leave her alone but now that he’s gone she’s lost. Does she just sit here indefinitely? She decides to go exploring. She gets up and dusts herself off, looking around at what to do. She takes in the building she came out of, large and intimidating. It reminds her of the white house in D.C., which is the only impressively large building she’s ever seen. Except this building is even more extravagant, made of stone. And instead of white it’s a mix of grey and green. She’s heard Fae refer to it as a castle but it looks much more modern than castles she’s read about in books and seen pictures of. She doesn’t want to go back so she walks along the large wall that encloses the building. She wants to know what’s beyond the wall and looks for a gate, running her hand along the smooth wall as she walks. She reaches a road, one direction leads back to the palace and the other goes through a gate, zigzagging down a mountain and towards a city. It’s a beautiful sight, the Fae city. The buildings are all browns, greens, and blues with gold accents scattered around. It looks almost camouflage from where she is. 

“Princess.” Her shadow calls. She stops and looks back. 

“The Prince instructed me not to let you off the grounds.” 

“What am I allowed to do?” Rey asks. 

“My instructions are to not let you get hurt, leave the gates, and to deliver you back to Kylo at noon.” 

“How much time do we have?” 

The guard looks at his watch.

“Half an hour.” 

Rey walks back the way she came, this time walking beside the guard and talking to him. They talk about Rey’s human life. She tells him about the foster system and about her friends. He listens and asks questions occasionally.

“Can I ask you a question?” Rey says

“Anything.” 

“Why do you call me Princess? Is it because Kylo is a prince?” 

“Kylo is a prince but you are also a princess on your own merits.” 

Rey runs straight into a small Fae, who is only an inch or two taller than her. 

“Rose!” Finn says, pulling up Rey then Rose. 

“Oh, Finn and…” Rose's eyes go wide.

“I’m so sorry Princess, I didn’t mean to. I’m Rose, We haven't met officially but my parents knew your parents and I’ve heard a lot about you through them.” 

“It was my fault! And please, it’s Rey.” She looks pointedly at Finn before turning to Rose. 

“Does everyone here know who... and what I am?” 

“Of course we do.” 

“I was told there isn’t a way to leave here. Is that true? Am I really bound to him forever?” 

Rose and Finn look at eachother. 

“The only way is death. You can’t kill your own mate so someone else has to do it. As a Niima, losing your mate would be incredibly painful. They usually end up dying without their Ren.”

Rey takes in the information. 

“But can I live far away without him?”

Rose speaks in a low voice.

“What we’re talking about right now could get us both into a lot of trouble… yes, you can live apart but it’s hard. You can’t have another lover. It would be a life of running, anxiety, and sadness, Rens don’t give up ever. The bond you share would lead him to you. You would have to move every few weeks for your whole life to stay ahead. If you’re planning on running I’ll tell you now it’s a bad idea. He’ll find you. Knowing Kylo, being brought back here wouldn’t be pleasant. He was pretty scary before but now, lets just say everyone is making sure to stay out of his way.” 

“Thank you. I just had to know.” 

“I can’t understand what you’re going through.” 

Rose takes Rey's hands.

“If you have any questions you can come to me. I’ll answer what I can and won’t tell anyone what we talk about.”

“Thank you.” Rey says. 

Finn interrupts them, motioning towards the building. They say goodbye and Finn leads Rey back to her room. On the way Finn looks around before quietly talking to Rey. 

“Careful about who you trust here. Rose is one of the good ones and won't say anything about your talk but not everyone here is trustworthy.” 

Finn brings her to Kylo’s room and stands outside while she goes in. Kylo is sitting on the couch reading. He puts his book down when he sees her and stands, taking long strides to Rey.

“How was your alone time?” 

“Alone? I had a babysitter the whole time.” 

Kylo purses his lips. 

“I’m trying here Rey.” 

“You let me walk around with a guard for less than two hours. I wasn’t even allowed to leave the grounds. That hardly sounds like trying to me.” 

“You’re a Niima Rey, you can’t be walking around by yourself.” 

“What could possibly happen?” 

“You could be kidnapped, another Ren could try to force themselves on you, you could get hurt or lost. People want to use you Rey! You’re lucky I let you out of my sight.” 

“I can talk to trees. Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but it’s not particularly useful.” 

“It’s incredibly useful. You don’t just talk to them, they trust you. Tree’s are some of the most powerful beings on the planet. They’re all connected and see everything. If someone says something near a tree all of them know it and they wont forget it. They know ancient magic and can answer any question you have about basically anything.” 

“How would someone use me? I can’t force the trees to do anything.” 

“Niimas are the only beings the Tree’s trust. Others get information from them through force but your relationship with them is different. Some would try to use you to get information from the tree’s, exploiting their love for you, like a ransom.” 

“I don’t want to live my life in fear.”

“You don’t have to. You can live a full life with some minor adjustments.” 

“So I can get a job?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re a Niima.” 

“Niimas can’t work?” 

“My Niima can’t.” 

Rey folds her arms.

“Ok, so I can’t work, or be anywhere alone, or have bodily autonomy.” Rey says, her voice laced with contempt 

“Ah, so you’re getting it.” 

Rey flips the bird and heads to the bathroom, Kylo following on her heels, stopping the door with his foot when she tries to close it. 

“I’m not familiar with human customs but I don’t think that was a kind sign you just did.” 

“It wasn’t.” 

Kylo grabs Rey’s arm, gripping it so tightly Rey lets out a whimper. 

“Ow, Kylo, stop.” 

“I love you Rey. I’m trying to make you happy and keep you safe at the same time.” 

“You show love in a really painful way. You raped me, that’s not love. You’re hurting me right now Kylo!” 

Kylo loosens his grip and pulls her close, putting his mouth to her ear.

“You enjoyed it. You’re lying to yourself if you say anything different” 

“Please let me go.” Rey says softly, looking down.

Kylo drops her arm and steps away, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“We’re being announced tonight. I have something for you to wear and I expect good behaviour and Rey...” 

He waits until Rey looks him in the eyes to finish.

“If you act out you’ll regret it.” 

Kylo leaves her, closing the door on the way out of the bathroom. She sinks to the floor, steaming for several minutes before standing up and opening the door. Kylo is gone and she lets out a sigh of relief. She climbs into the bed and falls asleep, letting herself take a break from thinking about the insane life she’s been dropped into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost to the end of what I had originally written. Do not fear, I have a rough draft of the next four chapters and an outline finished for the rest of the story. Wooo! Looks like it will be ten chapters but that could change. If anyone has questions about the world you can drop a comment and I will either make sure to weave an answer into the story or or answer it in the comments. 
> 
> Hopefully people are enjoying this. It's like my childhood dream story so I'm definitely liking it.


	4. Monster

Kylo storms out of the room, slamming the door and punching the wall. He can’t believe how obstinate she is. When he found out Rey was her, his Niima and childhood friend he thought it would be easy, but this is exceptionally difficult. He can command the girl to do almost anything and she’s still managing to rebel against him. Why doesn't she want to be with him? She’s a Niima and he’s her Ren. It should be that simple, it is for him. He’s dreamed of her forever and she doesn’t want him. Kylo picks up his phone and calls his friend, Hux.

“Meet me at the Mos Eisley.” 

“Right now?” 

“Yes.” 

Hux is already at the dark bar with two drinks when Kylo arrives. Kylo grabs his drink, downing it and flags down the bartender for another. The two friends sit for a while not saying anything.

“What’s this about Kylo, Shouldn’t you be in mated bliss right now?” 

“She’s having a hard time.” 

“I heard she thought she was human and didn’t know what was happening when she did the mating ceremony.” 

“Yeah that’s true” 

“It’s probably pretty hard, being taken from her world and forced into a mated pair like that. Imagine finding out you're a Niima. I don’t know what I’d do.” 

“I know, I’ve been reasonable with her and she still treats me like the enemy.” 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re a scary guy Kylo and it’s been what, sixteen hours?”

Kylo slams his glass down, shattering it on the counter and standing. 

“I have to go.” 

“Yeah man, try not to hurt anyone ok?” 

“No promises.” 

\---

Rey wakes up from her nap alone and sits up in bed waiting for Kylo’s inevitable return. She looks at the arm Kylo gripped earlier and gently prods the bruising skin. Kylo stumbles in the room and lies over the bed, clutching his head. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“A little.” 

Rey sighs and sits back against the headboard. 

“We have to start getting ready for tonight.” Kylo says.

“What should I expect?” 

“My parents are announcing us as mates for the first time. We’ll walk onto a stage. There will be cameras and lots of Fae. My mom will probably announce us and you just wave for a few minutes and smile. I’ll present you with a special necklace then my dad will recognize us officially. After that we’ll go inside and have dinner with more of the higher up Fae. Everyone will expect you to sit in my lap during dinner as a sign of our bond. After we eat there will be some dancing and that’s it.”

“I don’t want to do it.”

“I don’t either but there’s no choice. It’s a very big deal for the Fae and would be seen as a insult to the entire kingdom if we didn’t go.” 

Kylo gets up and goes to the closet, pulling out clothes for him and Rey. He hands Rey her dress, a floor length dark green gown and starts undressing. She grabs the dress and heads to the bathroom to change.

“None of that.” 

“None of what?” 

“You can get dressed here.”

“Kylo…”

“Change here.” He commands.

Rey stares daggers at Kylo as she puts on the, admittedly, beautiful dress. He watches her unashamedly. 

“I don’t like this dress,” She lies.

“Of course you don’t.” 

Kylo walks towards her, putting his arms around her back and pulling her in. He moves his head down until he's hovering over her lips and stops. She tries to back up but he doesn’t let her. The sexual tension starts building until Rey finally can’t stand it

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” 

“Not.” 

“Then what are you doing?” 

“Waiting for you to kiss me.” 

Rey wants to kiss him. She feels a pull drawing her to him. It would be so easy to raise her body up an inch and plant her lips on his.

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Just making a point.” 

Rey lets out a huff and kisses Kylo, pushing her lips into his. Kylo grabs her hair, pulling her head even closer to him. He pulls away and she frowns. She’s attracted to him, as much as she hates to admit it. 

“I get it ok.”

“Good.”

“I’ll still fight it.” 

“You won’t tonight. When we’re in front of others you will yield to me without dramatics.” 

“How about we make a deal?” 

Kylo purses his lips.

“You’re not really in a position to make deals.” 

“I disagree. I have nothing to lose and I know tonight is a big deal.”

“What deal do you want to make?”

“I will be on my best behavior tonight and in return when we’re in private you won’t touch me.”

“How about you’ll be on your best behavior or else you won’t be able to sit on your bottom for days?”

“You need me and have something to lose. I don’t know how often that will happen. I’m willing to receive a beating this evening to embarrass you but how much do you not want to be embarrassed?”

“When we get back to our room this evening I won’t touch you. That’s all I will offer. I would rather deal with the repercussions from your behavior than not be allowed to touch you.”

“Fine. I’ll be on my best behavior and you won’t touch me tonight.” Rey crosses her arms, her sleeve coming up a bit.

Kylo looks down at her arm and notices the bruise from where he was holding her earlier. If anyone else had left a bruise on her he would have lost it but seeing her with his mark makes him almost happy. Rey follows his eyes.

“I asked you to let go,” She says quietly.

“I like it.”

“And I hate it. Seems like a theme doesn’t it?” 

The two stare at each other for a few minutes before Kylo leads her out of the room and across the castle. He gently urges Rey to sit on a couch next to Leia and she does so obediently. 

“Are you nervous?” Leia says

“Yes.” 

“It will be fine dear, just stay close to Kylo.” 

Rey bites her tongue, willing herself not to say anything unsavory to Leia. Rey has never done well in front of crowds and her anxiety starts to rise as she sits with Leia. Thankfully Rey doesn’t have to sit with her long before an impossibly tall female Fae opens a door and ushers everyone through. Rey walks into the sunlight; Her eyes adjust and she sees a huge crowd of Fae cheering. She instinctively cowers back into Kylo, who puts an arm around her protectively. Han and Leia walk to the edge of the stage and motions for the crowd to quiet. Leia starts to speak, her voice booming. 

“Friends! It’s a joyous day today. I’m very pleased to announce that the lost princess, Freya has come back to us.”

The crowd cheers and Rey gives a shy wave.

“For twenty years our kingdom has been mourning the loss of our Niima. Fate has brought her back to us at just the right time, bringing her to Kylo Ren!” 

The crowd gives another cheer.

“Today was always going to be a happy day, introducing my son, Kylo, and his mate for the first time. But now it’s even better because friends, I am honored to introduce Prince Kylo Ren and his mate and Princess Freya Niima!”

Rey notices a non zero amount of Fae crying, like real ugly tears. Kylo pulls Rey forward and She stands stunned as he fixes a necklace around her neck. He squeezes her shoulders gently when he’s done and takes her hand, holding it up to the crowd. Han walks forward and speaks.

“My fondness for the princess has always been bottomless, since she was a small child running around the castle. We are happy she’s finally home where she belongs, with her family and Fae. As king and father I am proud to stand here today. I officially recognize this pair not only as a mated pair but as a Ren and his Niima!”

The Fae in the crowd listen intently, nodding in agreement to the king's words. Rey feels overwhelmed, like she may vomit at any moment. She’s momentarily transported to fifth grade, when she ran off the stage at a talent show, vomiting on her favorite teacher's shoes. She tells herself over and over to keep it together until she’s finally being pulled off the stage and back inside.

“I, um… need to compose myself” She says to Kylo, who brings her to a bathroom.

Once Rey is alone she starts hyperventilating and crying. Standing in front of the Fae, seeing them so interested in her nightmare, celebrating it like it’s a happy moment was too much. She didn’t realize the extent of it all until she saw the faces looking back at her in that crowd. There’s a knock on the door and Rey ignores it. 

“Rey, are you ok?” 

She ignores Kylo, holding her stomach and trying not to vomit. 

“Rey, answer me.” 

She keeps silent, wanting to control what she can, which in this moment is her voice.

“I’ll break in if you don’t answer me, Rey.” The door handle jiggles and Kylo pounds on the door a few times. 

“No, I’m not ok, alright. Just give me a few minutes.” 

“Open the door Rey.” 

Rey opens the door and Kylo pulls her into a hug. 

“What’s wrong?” He cups her face.

“I don’t do well on stages.”

Kylo holds her until she’s breathing evenly. Rey lets herself be calmed by him, gripping his shirt tightly until she no longer feels like ejecting the contents of her stomach. There’s a knock on the door. 

“Your highness… Everyone is already in the banquet hall.”

“They can wait.” Kylo yells.

Rey pulls away and looks in the mirror. She reaches her arm up to touch the necklace, a blue ribbon sitting flush on her neck with a beautiful stone fixed to the front. She touches the stone.

“Why?” 

Kylo shifts uncomfortably. 

“It’s an old tradition, purely symbolic. It represents… ownership.” 

Rey drops her hand.

“It’s a collar.” 

“It’s just a necklace. Mated Niima’s used to be forced to wear collars but that isn’t the case anymore.” 

“So I can take it off?” 

Kylo’s silence says everything Rey needs to know. She goes to rip off the necklace and he stops her.

“Just official functions but not outside of that. There are expectations.” 

Rey feels the ribbon, running her hand over the stone. 

“Let’s go.” She says, reaching out for Kylo's hand. The sooner she gets it over with the sooner she can go to bed. He takes her hand and they walk together to a large dining hall filled with Fae. 

“Prince Kylo and Princess Freya.” Someone announces as they walk in. Everyone cheers and Kylo puts his hand on Rey's back, guiding her to a chair. He sits in the chair and pats his leg, arching an eyebrow at her. She clenches her jaw and sits in his lap, ignoring the eyes watching her. Kylo wraps an arm around her, steadying her and bellows out. 

“Let’s eat!” 

Everyone goes back to their own conversations, the room filling with sounds of laughter. Kylos hand strokes Reys leg lovingly. 

“Try not to look so sad.” He whispers in her ear. 

“I’m literally a pet right now. I’m supposed to be happy about this?” She responds. 

Kylo sighs and keeps stroking her leg. She forces a smile on her face and someone brings them food. Rey sits obediently throughout the whole meal, eating what's set in front of her and ignoring her extreme discomfort with the whole situation. 

“So Freya, where have you been all these years?” 

Rey looks over and sees an old Fae looking at her expectantly. 

“It’s Rey and I was in New York mostly… The human realm.” Rey says

“Of course, I’m sorry you had to deal with all of that. I’m glad you’re here where you belong. I knew your parents, you know.” 

Rey narrows her eyes. Something about this guy really rubs her the wrong way.

“I’d be happy to tell you about them sometime if you want.” 

“No thank you.” Rey says. 

“What?” He looks at her offended. 

“I’m sorry, Snoke, Rey is quite shy with new Fae. You know how Niima’s can be.” 

“Oh yes, I’m quite familiar with them. I’m sorry for being too forward Freya.” 

“Rey is fine.” 

Kylo squeezes her leg and she fights the urge to glare at Snoke.

Dinner finishes and Kylo lets her out of his lap. Musicians come in and The Fae start dancing beautiful dances that look unreal. Rey watches in awe. 

“Princess.” 

An older Fae with a comforting smile and wrinkles that come from a life of laughter nods her head at Rey respectfully. 

“I’m Maz, We’ve met before but it was so long ago and you were so small.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any memories from before…” 

“And I’m Poe.” Another Fae says, coming up beside Maz. Poe is ruggedly handsome in a non threatening way, he gives a wide and genuine grin that Rey returns. When Kylo sees Rey’s smile he pulls her close to him, placing one hand on her waist.

“It’s nice to meet you both, and please call me Rey.” Rey says. 

“I can’t tell you how happy I was to hear you’re back and safe. And to be mates with Kylo! I remember you two getting into so much trouble together.” Maz looks at Kylo raising a brow.

Kylo rolls his eyes and gives a strained smile.. 

“I’d like to ask a favor. I know it’s inappropriate but I’d like a hug. I know you don’t remember me but you’re like a daughter to me Rey. Please Kylo.” 

Maz looks at Kylo and he lets go of Rey, who steps forward and gives Maz a hug. Maz returns the hug, crying softly into Rey. 

“I’ve waited so long to hug you again, Rey. I’m so glad you’re ok. Please come to me with any questions or any time you need to talk. Your mother was a dear friend of mine” Maz whispers. 

“I will, thank you Maz.” 

“Would you like to dance?” Poe interrupts. Rey looks up to Kylo but he’s been pulled into a serious looking conversation with his father. 

“I don’t know how…” Rey says. 

“It’s ok, i'll lead, you don’t need to know how.” The Fae winks. 

Rey looks at Kylo again but he’s still engrossed in the conversation. 

“I won’t take no for an answer” 

Rey takes his hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor, spinning her around. He was right that she didn’t need to know anything. Poe is very skilled. Rey gives a huge smile, laughing and enjoying the dance. Poe is silly and kind and it’s a nice distraction from the serious time she’s had since meeting Kylo. A hand grabs her arm and pulls her out of the dance. 

“Stay away from her Poe.” 

“We were just dancing, Kylo.” 

“You can’t touch a Niima without permission and you know that. I’m showing a lot of restraint right now not tearing your arms off your body.” 

“She said yes.” 

“But I didn’t.” 

“I apologize Prince, I won't touch her again.” Poe bows, giving a hint of a smirk. 

“Kylo please.” Rey pulls on his hand. He backs up with her, keeping his eyes on Poe the whole time. 

“I don’t want you dancing with anyone else.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t like other fae touching you, especially not ones like Poe.” 

“It’s just dancing and I was having fun.”

“You won’t dance with anyone else Rey.” 

Rey looks at Kylo, giving a look of frustration. She bites her tongue to prevent herself from saying something she’ll regret. Kylo holds his hand out. 

“If you want to dance you can dance with me.”

“I’m feeling done dancing.”

Kylo keeps his arm outstretched expectantly. Rey takes his hand frowning slightly and He twirls her around the dance floor. Rey can feel the eyes on them, watching like it’s cable tv. She gives a fake smile, acting like she’s enjoying it all. Rey’s feet hurt and she feels about ready to collapse when Kylo finally lets her stop dancing. He watches Rey sway, tired from the day and almost shouts to the room, getting everyone's attention. 

“Friends! My mate is tired. Continue your celebrations, but I will be taking her to bed.”

Everyone cheers when Kylo picks Rey up, giving her a kiss and carrying her out of the room. He carries her all the way to their room. As soon as they arrive Rey wiggles out of Kylos arms, pulls the necklace off of her and throws it across the room, screaming. 

“Rey what?” Kylo starts

Rey is already in the closet, taking off her dress and putting one of kylos shirts on. She ignores Kylos stares, climbing into bed and pulling the blanket over herself. Kylo walks to the closet, getting dressed before stomping over to the bed. 

“Rey.” Kylo says quietly.

She doesn’t respond. 

“I told you I wouldn’t touch you tonight and I won’t.” 

She still doesn’t speak and Kylo hears soft crying. 

“Please let me hug you Rey. I promise I won’t do anything, I just want you to feel safe.” 

Rey silently moves her body into Kylo's, letting him engulf her in a hug. She cries into his chest.

“Shhh, it’s ok. Everything is going to be ok.” 

Rey pulls back a little, glaring into his chest. 

“What is it, little one?” 

“I don’t want to be your pet.” She says. 

“You’re not my pet Rey.” 

“You put a collar on me, made me sit in your lap in front of complete strangers, won’t let me be anywhere alone. You won’t even let me enjoy a harmless dance. I’m a pet Kylo.” 

Kylo inhales. 

“You’re right. You’re a pet, but you're not my pet.” He says quietly.

Rey pulls away completely and sits up.

“What do you mean.” 

“We’re both pets Rey. You’re right that I have more freedoms than you but my life is not my own, It’s the Fae’s, they own me. I didn’t want a mate. I was forced into it just like you were.” 

Rey looks down. 

“Why do you care about me then? Why be so possessive? We barely know each other.” 

“If you were anyone else I would have mated you and sent you to another room. There was even another room prepared for my mate before the ceremony. We would have lived separate lives outside of occasional sex and her bearing an heir. That was my plan.” 

Kylo reaches up to his head, running his hand through his hair. 

“You’re not anyone though. You're a Niima, my perfect pair. You’re also Rey, the girl I’ve been in love with since before I even knew what love was.” 

“Why don’t you leave if you hate it?” 

“I can’t leave them. It’s the same as you not being able to leave me. They can find me no matter where I go and they need me. I can’t leave.” 

“I can leave you and I will. I’ll leave this place and run for my whole life if I have to.” 

Kylo leans back on the bed. 

“I ran once.” 

“You did?” 

Kylo closes his eyes. 

“Niimas are born but Rens are made. It’s customary for royals to be sent out into the woods at sixteen for a week. You’re either chosen or not. Being chosen is… It’s not easy.” 

Kylo's face turns hard. 

“I came out different, not just physically. Rens are… We’re valuable. We’re strong and smart and we have more power than most Fae. We can even use some magic in the human realm. As a prince and a Ren there are expectations. I ran, they found me and brought me back and… It was bad. This isn’t something I can escape.”

He shows her a tattoo on his leg.

“This is a bonding spell similar to how I’m able to find you as a Ren but not as strong. It’s a painful and involved spell that’s almost never done. My father holds the other half of it. At first I stayed because I was scared. They broke me when they found me and it took years to rebuild the pieces. Now I stay because I care about the Fae. I’m a prince and I have a responsibility to the Fae. Without me here someone else could take over and hurt my them.

“What else did they do when they found you?” Rey whispers 

A tear falls down kylos cheek as he pulls his shirt off, showing Rey his back. She realizes that with all the sex they’ve had his back is never something she’s seen. Long scars criss cross down like a spider web. She reaches out and touches the scars gently. 

“Your parents did this?” Rey asks. 

“No, but they knew, they had to have known. They asked Snoke to find me and talk sense into me. They know how Snoke is and they saw me after; broken. They agreed to the bonding ceremony after and my father watched me scream as the tattoo was burned into me.” 

Rey leans in and kisses Kylos back gently, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m so sorry Kylo.” 

Rey moves into Kylo’s arms again, hugging him tightly and Kylo squeezes Rey, kissing her on the head. 

“Kylo?” 

“Yes love?” 

Guilt pulses through Rey. She feels empathy for Kylo. Before now she thought of him as a monster and now she realizes that he’s not the villain he originally presented as. He might do monstrous things but that doesn’t make him a monster. She can’t stay in this place though. She has to leave, even if it will hurt him. She deserves her own life.

“I’m still going to run, you know that right? I have to try. I’m not staying here… I can’t” 

“I’ll keep you safe from them if you run, I promise. But Rey?” 

“Yes?” 

“You’ll be safe from them but you won’t be safe from me. When I find you, and I will find you, You’ll regret ever running.” 

A shiver takes over Rey's body and Kylo holds her close, comforting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far. All the feels.


	5. The Library

Rey shivers in the dark, disoriented and afraid. She is five years old and scared. Someone is holding her, taking her far away from her family. Her mother's tearful voice rings through her head over and over. 

“Trust yourself and follow your instincts. You will have to do hard things and we won’t be there for you when they happen. We love you so much. You are so loved, Rey. ” 

She cries out for her mom and a voice shusses her. She feels the moment she leaves her home, when the tree’s go silent. It feels different and she doesn’t like it. She kicks out and the person drops her. She starts running and is chased by a large figure. 

Rey jolts awake. She wipes sweat off of her forehead and exhales. Just a nightmare. She never remembers what they’re about but knows it’s always the same dream. She looks over to Kylo, who is still asleep and quietly moves off the bed, knowing there’s no point in sleeping again tonight. She pads through the room and to the window, looking out at the sky, which is starting to lighten and watches the sun rise. 

“Have you been awake long?” 

“About an hour, Maybe two. I had a nightmare.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Rey looks at Kylo, her eyes narrowing.

“Why would I wake you up?” 

Kylo ignores her words and sits back, accidentally slamming his body against the headboard. 

“I have some work to do today.” 

“Are you going to lock me in here when you leave?” 

“You can explore the castle and grounds. Your personal guard will accompany you anywhere you want to go.” 

Rey looks back out the window and listens to Kylo shuffle out of bed and over to her. She doesn’t move when he puts his arms around her, pulling her into a hug and says nothing as he kisses her neck. She’s too tired to fight right now and resigns herself with the reality that this stranger will use her physically and there’s nothing she can do about it. She focuses her mind on not losing herself in the sex haze Kylo is always able to achieve. She fails the moment his fingers reach down, grasping the bottom of her shirt and feeling her sex. The fact that he can turn her on so easily makes the whole experience even more traumatic. She feels like her body isn’t hers, like she doesn’t control it. 

Kylo guides Rey to the bed, pushing her down gently and climbing on top of her. He hesitates for a moment before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. He pulls back and looks at her, running his hand through her silky hair and then down to her breast. He teases her nipple, squeezing one gently and then the other. Rey lets out a whimper and Kylo’s lips are on hers again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Kylo’s erection grows unbearably hard and he can’t wait any longer. He feels her entrance, prodding her with his fingers to bring out more wetness and positions himself, sliding into her slowly. He thrusts gently a few times, opening her up before looking her in the eyes and pushing in hard and fast. The breath is let out of Rey’s lungs and she struggles to inhale again, consumed with the feeling of being filled to abruptly. He moves his hand down circling her clit and her eyes water, threatening to slip out and run down her cheek. She has to fight no matter how futile. The orgasm is building and she feels her mind slip further and further away. 

“That’s right little one, give in.” 

Kylo relishes the control. He pushes her to the edge, moving against her expertly until she can’t control herself. A tear leaves Rey’s eye as she orgasms, her body shaking with the force. Kylo holds her shoulders and thrusts into her hard, filling her with semen. He kisses her on the cheek. 

“Good girl.” 

Rey lies there, ashamed with herself for so easily giving into the temporary pleasure. Kylo pulls his softening penis out of her and puts his pants on, smiling. She doesn’t move, can’t move.

There’s a knock on the door and Kylo walks across the room.. He opens the door and quickly grabs a bag out of a poor fae's hand. Kylo slams the door without a word and reaches in the bag, pulling out a box. He motions for Rey to sit at the table and sets the box down. 

“What’s this?” 

“Open it.” 

Rey opens the box and pulls out a smartphone. She turns it over in her hands and powers it on. It’s similar to phones she’s had before but slightly different. It’s not a brand, in fact she realizes she hasn’t seen brands on anything. The phone turns on and Kylo holds his hand out for it. He enters some things in the phone and hands it back to Rey. 

“I want you to keep it on you. I entered my number so that you can contact me if you need me.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

Kylo walks to the small kitchen, grabbing some pastries from the counter and handing one to Rey. 

“I have to get ready for the day, I’m already running late.” 

He plants a kiss on Rey’s cheek and walks to the closet, getting dressed. Rey follows him, picking out some clothes for herself, a brown peasant dress that hits mid calf.

“Can I maybe get some jeans or something? My wardrobe isn’t super varied.” 

Kylo inhales slightly, standing up straighter. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

\--- 

“You look nice today princ- Rey. Where are we headed?”

“Um, I don’t know… What’s your favorite place to visit?” 

“You’ve been to the garden and on that side of the grounds. There’s also a stable you haven't seen and a pond that’s nice for swimming. Inside there’s a library, an art room, and plenty of interesting hallways and random sitting rooms to walk through. It’s up to you what you want to do.”

“I guess let’s just explore for a bit, then maybe the library?”

“Sounds good.”

Rey starts walking. As she explores the hallways she gets small flashbacks, like dejavus, about different things. She opens a closet and crouches down, fingering a small carving of her name, Freya. Next to it is Poe’s name. She knew Poe as a child? It explains why she felt so comfortable around him. She closes the door and continues walking, coming across a large sitting room. There is a female fae she hasn’t met sitting on the couch. She looks at Rey and smiles, walking over. 

“My name is Bazine.” She says. 

Bazine is beautiful, tall and slender. Her hair is a slick black that hangs past her shoulder. She’s wearing a fitted black and white dress with an intricate geometric pattern. There is a stark contrast between the two fae, both with looks and demeanor. Bazine holds her hand out and Rey grasps it.

“I’m Rey.” 

“Oh, I know who you are. You are so cute, Like a little kitten! Tell me, how are you enjoying being Kylo’s mate? Everyone thought it would be me” Bazine gives a dry laugh.

“It’s, Um… good.” Rey says.

“I have to say, I’m glad it was you. Kylo is fun and all but I prefer something different in the bedroom. I’m sure you know what I mean dear.” 

“Rey, you wanted to see the Library?” Finn comes to the rescue. 

“Yes! Thank you Finn.” 

Finn shows Rey the way to a large Library, filled with all kinds of books she’s never seen before. She sees Rose, laying over a char with a book. Rose notices Rey standing in the library and awkwardly gets out of the chair. 

“Rey! What a surprise.” 

Rey smiles at Rose, actually happy to see her.

“Is this your first time in the library? It’s my favorite place here.” 

“Yeah, I think it might be my favorite too” Rey looks around the large room

“Let me show you around.” 

Rose shows Rey the stacks of books and Rey stops at a large map hanging on the wall. 

“That’s a map of the fae realm.” 

Rey studies it. It’s the same map she’s used to but divided differently. 

“The Fae are divided into four Kingdoms but we all work together. There aren’t things like passports here, we generally consider us all as the same, like states in the US. We don’t really have war or fighting here. The culture is very different from the human culture, I’m sure you’re already noticing that. There are four main cities and a bunch of small villages scattered about and four Kings that manage the citizens in their kingdoms. There are much less fae than there are humans so much of the land is left undeveloped.”

“What’s this area?” Rey points at a shaded area of the map covering parts of Canada.” 

“We call that the dark side of the forest. The tree’s there are hostile and it’s largely unlivable.”

Rey thanks Rose and the two sit on chairs by different windows, both reading. Finn takes a seat a few feet away from Rey, between her and Rose. Rey sees a tapestry on the wall to her left. Something about the tapestry is familiar. She looks at Finn, who is enamored with Rose, and quietly walks to the tapestry. Her muscles remember what to do and she crouches down, pushing on the wall which opens up and lets her in. She’s in a cozy tunnel, just big enough for her to crawl through. 

“Rey! Where did you go!” She hears Finn and then Rose calling for her.

She feels a little bad leaving Finn but she has to keep following the wisp of a memory from her childhood. She follows a set of turns, ending up outside and walks a familiar path to a large tree which she climbs and sits in. She closes her eyes, grasping the trunk as she sits. She hums a tune and the tree hums back to her. Tension she hadn’t realized was there dissipates from her chest and she breathes, letting her lungs fill with the crisp air. She isn’t left alone long before she hears several voices calling her name. Her phone goes off and she takes it out.

Kylo: Where did you go?

Rey: I’m outside, near the garden in a nice tree.

A few minutes later Finn is standing under the tree out of breath. 

“Princess.” He says in a cold tone.

Rey cringes at the sudden formality of Finn’s speech and climbs down from the tree, standing next to Finn. 

“I’m sorry Finn.” 

“You’re not the only one it affects when you run off Princess” 

Rey opens her mouth to answer but her voice catches in her throat. Kylo is standing across the garden next to an open door. He motions for her to come and she glances around for a moment before willing her feet to move. Kylo is standing oppressively tall, glaring down at his mate. Rey wants to fall to her knees but she wills herself to stand in front of him. 

“Take the rest of the day off.” Kylo spits to Finn. 

“Kylo.” 

“You don’t speak right now.” He says. Rey shuts her mouth and glances at Finn, giving him an apologetic look. 

Kylo grabs Rey by the arm and takes her back to her room, releasing her when they arrive and pacing the room in long strides. Rey sits at the table, looking straight ahead. 

“I’ve given you so much freedom Freya! I’ve been kind and compassionate to you, trying to be understanding. I’ve opened up to you and you throw everything in my face the first chance you get.”

He walks over to Rey, crouching down. 

“Speak.” 

“I’m sorry ok. I was remembering things from my childhood and following instincts.” 

“You were careless and could have been hurt.” 

“You’re overreacting Kylo. It wasn’t a big deal.” 

Kylo grabs her hair, pulling her out of her seat and to the bed. 

“Stop!” Rey holds Kylos arm, trying to take the pressure off her head. 

He leans her over the bed and pulls her dress up. She tries to move but he places his hand on her back. 

“Don’t move Rey.” It’s not a command. He’s making her choose to obey him, to stay still of her own volition while he punishes her. He takes his hand away and Rey buries her face in the bed, biting the blanket and waiting. Kylo give a hard and fast smack to her bottom. She lets out a muffled scream and he hits her again. She loses track of how many times he hits her and by the end she’s limp on the bed. He pulls her dress back down and pulls her up into the bed, tucking her in. He sit’s beside the bed, stroking her hair and giving her soft kisses. 

“Get away from me.” Rey breathes. 

Kylo visibly flinches but continues stroking her hair. 

“You deserved what you got, in fact you’re lucky. What you did would usually require a more visible punishment. I’m sparing you right now.” 

“I didn’t deserve any of this.” 

Kylo runs his hand through his hair, sitting back on the floor and inhaling. 

“I have to go back. I want you to stay in this bed until I return, ok.” 

Rey tries to turn away from him but he reaches out, holding her chin and squeezing it painfully. 

“I understand, just leave ok! I’ll stay in bed.” 

Kylo lets her go and walks to the door, slamming it closed.

\--- 

“That girl was always a magician. We never could keep her in one place.” Han says

Kylo slams his fist down on the table. 

“I don’t want to talk about her ok? Let's just get back to the matter at hand.” 

“We decided while you were indisposed to send two knights of Ren.” 

“Are you sure that will be enough?” 

Kylo looks around the table at the elder Fae and lands his gaze on Snoke. 

“Have you gotten any information from the trees?” 

“I’m afraid they’ve been quiet since the lost princess arrived.”

“Two on a scouting mission. They’ll return with what they find and we can decide from there. We can’t afford to send all our Rens right now.”

Kylo pulls his phone out texting Hux to meet him at their regular place. He leaves the meeting and makes his way into town. 

“You look rough.” 

“It’s been a day.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“I just want to drink.” 

\--- 

Rey lies awake in bed, waiting for Kylo to come back. She hears the door open and closes her eyes pretending to sleep. 

“I know you’re awake.” 

Rey looks at him and moves to get out of bed. Kylo watches her walk to the bathroom,, coming out a few minutes later. 

“So lunch?” Rey says. It’s past lunch time now and her stomach is starting to gargle in hunger. 

“Someone is coming with it soon.” 

They stare at each other, both unwilling to talk about what happened earlier in the day.   
Rey walks to the table and sits down, flinching as her sore bottom hits the wood. Kylo sits on the other side of her, staring her down. They’re interrupted by a fae delivering food and Kylo places a sandwich in front of Rey. 

“How was your morning, I mean before you know.” 

Rey takes a bite of her sandwich, ignoring Kylo. 

“Do you like the food?” 

Rey puts her half eaten sandwich down and wipes her mouth, standing to leave. 

“Where are you going?” 

She walks to the couch sitting down with a book, which doesn’t interest her but is preferable to Kylo’s company. 

“You didn’t eat enough Rey.” 

Rey holds up her middle finger and continues reading. 

“Rey, talk to me.” 

She doesn’t.

“Sit and finish your food.” Rey's body moves to the table. She finishes the plate, glaring harshly at Kylo then stands again. 

“Take your dress off.” Rey holds back tears as she pulls her dress off. 

“Come sit here.” Kylo points at the floor in front of him. She does as he says, sitting in front of him. She watches as he pulls out his growing erection. He holds her jaw, stroking it gently. 

“Open up Rey.” 

Kylo puts his hand on the back of Rey's head, pulling her toward him. He slowly moves back and forth, taking Rey’s hands and encouraging her to grab his cock and move with him. He grips her hair, pushing farther into her mouth and coming. 

“Swallow Rey.” 

She does, lifting her hand after to wipe a tear away. 

“This is your life Rey, fighting it will only cause you harm.”

Rey turns her head away from Kylo.

“Can I go?” 

Kylo lifts her into his lap.

“Never.”


	6. Repect

Rey looks at herself in the mirror. Dark crescents circle under her bloodshot eyes. Her face is thin and she can’t decide if she’s lost weight or if it’s just how she looks now. She tells herself it’s just her face now but she knows deep down that that isn’t true. Her appetite is gone, what she does eat is practically forced down her throat by Kylo. 

She’s surprised with how quickly she’s gotten used to seeing herself like this. It feels like a lifetime ago that she was human, living a happy life with her best friends. It’s only been two weeks and she’s already forgetting small things about her life before. Did Cece have a mole on her right cheek or was it her left? Was her apartment number 1111 or 1112?

She used to dream about being a princess, whisked away into a fantasy land by a handsome prince. She would watch princess movies and pretend to be the main character. In elementary school she was invited to a princess birthday party. The mother took pity on Rey, giving her a dress and tiara for the party and buying a gift for Rey to pretend to bring. It was one of Rey’s favorite memories. Was. Now the memory is tainted. When she thinks of her younger years, longing for a prince she cringes. Her favorite princess was Belle, which now feels like a cruel joke. This isn’t what it was supposed to be like. 

“Are you ready.” Kylo stands behind her, looking at her in the mirror. He pulls the collar of her dress over and plants a kiss where her shoulder meets her neck. Goosebumps travel down one side of her body.

“Will it be like last time?” Rey has been avoiding eating in the dining hall, the last time having been traumatic and Kylo has obliged. They couldn’t stay away forever though.

“No, it’ll be much less formal. The dining hall usually operates like a restaurant, fae coming and going as they please.” 

Rey takes a deep breath and turns to Kylo, who cups her face, kissing her deeply before taking her hand and pulling her along to the dining hall. 

They’re stopped half way. 

“Kylo, how have you been?” Bazine smiles widely at Kylo while completely ignoring Rey.

“Bazine, have you met Rey?” 

“Briefly. I’ve been busy though so not much time to talk, lots of fae lined up to be my potential mate, you know since you and… Her.”

Something stirs in Rey. Jealousy? She pushes it down, not wanting to feel anything for Kylo. 

“That’s great for you Baz, I hope you find someone worthy.” 

Kylo bows and pulls Rey away.

“Bazine implied you two used to be a thing.” Rey says as nonchalantly as she can.

“It was just sex.” 

Rey's chest seizes, thinking of Kylo with Bazine. 

“Does it bother you?” Kylo asks.

“I mean it’s not like I was a virgin before meeting you.” 

“I don’t like thinking of anyone other than myself touching you, even in the past. It’s ok if you don’t like the idea of me and Baz.” 

Rey looks down and shakes her head. She convinces herself, semi successfully, that she doesn’t want to picture Kylo with other Fae because she doesn't want to think about Kylo at all, not because she has any sort of fondness towards him. They enter the dining hall hand in hand, both lost in thought. 

“Rey! You have to sit with me, as long as it’s ok?” 

Rose looks expectantly at Kylo. He looks at Rey, who is giving a genuine smile to Rose, one she still hasn’t given to him. 

“Yes, why don’t you sit at our table Rose.” 

The three of them sit together and Rose breaks the awkwardness, bringing light to a day that has been filled with stress. 

“Have you been into the city yet?” 

Rey glances at Kylo who squeezes her leg warningly. 

“Not yet, I’m still getting used to everything.”

Rey had asked Kylo if she could visit the city and he had told her under no circumstance would she leave the “safety of the castle grounds” without him. 

“Oh, you have to take her to the chocolate shop Kylo! If you’ve never had fairy chocolate it’s something to die for, way better than the human stuff, and I used to love chocolate before I came here.” 

“You lived with humans?” Rey perks up.

“Yes! My parents are ambassadors in the human realm. They work with all the Fae and other magical creatures that choose to live with the humans. I came here to live in the castle last year. My parents are hoping that I’ll find a mate.”

“Do you have any suitors… Or, I’m not really sure how dating works here. Does everyone pick their mates like Kylo?” 

“Oh, no, your situation is unique. The elite fae normally have a courting process that’s pretty intense. Humans are able to fall in and out of love, getting married and divorced. Fae mate for life. When it’s something so permanent love isn’t considered as much as other factors. My mom told me that you learn to love your mate and there is no choice when you’re bound to someone.” 

“And do you have potential mates?” 

“I’ve had a few fae try to win me over. I’m in a bit of a juliet situation right now.” Rose makes eye contact with Rey, silently communicating. 

“What is a Juliet situation?” Kylo asks. 

“It’s just a silly human play. I was saying I don’t have a mate yet.” Rose says quickly. 

“Ah, ok.” 

Kylo stands suddenly looking at the door. Snoke is standing on the other side of the room motioning for Kylo to follow.

“I’ll be right back.” 

Kylo leaves and saunters across the room while Rey stays in her Seat. Rose pulls on Reys arm and talks quickly and urgently. 

“Rey, I’m sorry if this is forward but do you know If Finn is ok? I haven't seen him since… you know. He was so scared, Rey. You should have seen the look in his eyes.” 

Rey’s stomach drops. She’s been selfish, only focused on herself and her own feelings. She forgot about the innocent fae who she escaped from. It’s been close to two weeks and she hasn’t thought about him at all.

“I don’t know. I’ll talk to Kylo and make sure he’s ok… Romeo?”

The girls make eye contact and Rose nods, her eyes glazing over for a second before she composes herself again and plasters on a smile. Kylo and Snoke are now at the table and Rose gives a fake laugh, pretending they were just talking about something lighthearted. 

“Princess.” Snoke says. 

“It’s Rey.” 

“I will call you by your title and nothing less. It would be disrespectful to call you something as common as Rey.” He spits her name out like it’s spoiled food in his mouth. 

“Disrespect is choosing to ignore someone's wishes. If we’re picking names for each other I’ll just call you Mr. Ugly, since you’re unattractive inside and out.” 

Rose covers her mouth and Kylo squeezes Rey's leg painfully.

“Your Niima needs to learn her place, Kylo,” Snoke says. The implications of Snokes words are clear, Kylo doesn’t have a choice.

“Excuse us.” Kylo says to Rose, pulling Rey up by the arm and walking with her through a door and to a large courtyard. He pushes her up against a wall, caging her in.

“He was being an asshole and deserved everything I said.” 

“I agree but you still shouldn’t have said that. Now I’m put in a really bad position.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong and from where I stand I’m the one in the bad position” 

“Snoke is a respected elder. He demands a certain amount of respect. It is not the way of the fae to say mean hearted things to peoples faces. In public we treat others with respect and there are consequences for behaving the way you did.” 

“What about freedom of speech?” 

“I forgot you grew up with the humans. Their concepts on freedom are very strange. I would argue we have more freedom here. There isn’t fighting or war and all fae, no matter how poor have access to anything they need. Nobody starves or freezes to death. We very rarely have to charge anyone with crimes here because of our culture of respect. You have plenty of freedom here. You can think and say what you want, but not in a public place like this.” 

Kylo steps back and swings his hand forward, backhanding Rey in the face. Rey stands there stunned, clutching her cheek. Pain radiates over her face and her head rings. He hit her really hard. 

“What the fuck Kylo.” 

Kylo leans in and kisses her, moving her hair out of her face. 

“You slighted an elder in public, I had to punish that. It’s what everyone expects. We have to go back in there and finish dinner where people can see you’ve been punished.” 

“I didn’t know that was a rule Kylo! I’ve been here what, two weeks? You could have warned me that offending people receives slaps in the face in fairy land. Maybe a crash course on fairy law would have been useful before being put in this situation” 

“It’s not something I thought I had to say. It feels quite obvious not to go around offending powerful fae.” 

Kylo stands up straight and holds his hand out for her to take. Rey presses her Body against the wall, tears falling down her face. She shakes her head no.

“Take my hand and behave, I don’t want to punish you further but I will if I have to.”

Ray reluctantly takes Kylo’s hand and He wipes the tears from her face, pulling her into a small hug before leading her back inside. When they re enter the dining hall Rey feels eyes on her, looking at the red mark on her face and whispering. She sits back down at her chair and quietly finishes her dinner. Snoke looks at Rey and gives Kylo a nod before going to his own table.

“Snoke is a creep. wear your mark with pride.” Rose whispers to Rey. 

“Thanks.” Rey whispers back. 

It feels like hours before Kylo finally tells Rey they can go back to their room. 

“Kylo, I’m glad i caught you. Come to our room for dinner tomorrow dear” Leia stops them before they exit the dining hall. 

Leia and Han look at Rey’s face, taking in the red mark.

“She showed disrespect to Snoke,” Ben says plainly.

“Just like old times,” Leia says.

“Snoke’s always been an asshole then?” Rey Mutters

Kylo, Han, and Leia stare at Rey and her eyes widen as she realizes she spoke those words out loud instead of in her head. She backs up a step and Kylo pulls her into him. 

“I apologize, that was not right of me to say.” 

“You are her Ren Kylo and know what’s best but I know the girl is still learning and has suffered enough this evening. I’ll let it slide this one time.” Han pats Kylo on the back before walking away.

“I’m sorry Kylo, I…” 

Kylo cuts her off, kissing her and lifting her in his arms. He walks swiftly to their room 

“What am I going to do with you Rey.” Kylo tsks.

“Please Kylo.” 

“Don’t Worry Niima, I’m not going to hurt you. My father was right, you’ve had enough today.” 

He feels the side of her face where he slapped her earlier in the evening.

“I just want to take care of you Rey, I’m trying to protect you. I love you.” 

Kylo reaches around Rey, undoing her zipper and letting her dress fall to the ground. She shivers and he scoops her up, carrying her to the bed and pulling the covers over the two of them. He feels down her body pushing his large hands into her underwear and finding her clit He circles around it slowly watching her face intently as she slowly gives into the pleasure. He moves his fingers faster, bringing her closer to the edge and nips gently at her skin.

“I like making you feel good Rey.” 

Kylo pulls her underwear off, flipping her over and entering her from behind. He ruts into her, grabbing her hair and tugging so she arches her back. Rey lets out a moan. 

“Tell me your mine Rey.” 

She shuts her mouth hard and he tries again. 

“You’re mine Rey, tell me! Tell me you love me Rey.” 

Rey lets out a whimper as she hovers on the edge of an orgasm. 

“You’re mine Rey, you can’t keep denying it.” 

Kylo comes in Rey, her own orgasm following his. They lie on the bed together, Kylo holding Rey close and stroking her hair. 

“Can I ask something?” Rey whispers.

“Anything.”

“Is Finn ok?” 

“He’s fine.” 

“I like him. He’s kind and did a good job. I ran away and he shouldn’t be punished for that.” 

“He failed his job. He received twenty lashes with an enchanted whip and is resting now. He’ll be out for another week or two.” 

“You did that to him? He didn’t do anything wrong, it was my fault!” 

“He begged to be let go after his failure and I convinced him to stay. He chose twenty lashes, twice the normal punishment for an infraction like his. Fae guards have honor, they take their job very seriously. This is what you need to understand about being fae. When we fail we take the consequences.”

“It’s bullshit.” 

Kylo shrugs. 

“You’re tired Rey, just relax and sleep.”

\---

Rey steps out of the closet in a pair of sweatpants and black tee shirt. 

“No.” 

“It’s just down the hall with your parents. I don’t have a family but I’ve stayed at Bea and Cece’s homes enough times to know that families are usually casual together.” 

“We’re not like other families, especially not human ones.” 

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Go change.” Kylo yells. 

Rey changes, mumbling the whole time. Kylo pulls her into a deep kiss when she exits the closet, pushing his tongue into her mouth. 

“Good girl.” He slaps her gently on the bottom. 

Rey glares at Kylo and he gives a big smile. They go down the hall to Han and Leias room and sit at the dinner table. There’s a fifth seat set up, waiting to be inhabited and Kylo stares at it. 

“You didn’t.” 

“He wants to meet Rey.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was going to come?” 

“Would you have come if I had told you?” 

The door opens quickly before Kylo has a chance to respond to his mother. A large male fae walks over to Ben and ruffles his hair. 

“Good to see you kid.”

“Luke.” 

Luke ignores Kylo, focusing on Rey. 

“And you’re adorable. Kylo got his Niima after all huh. I thought maybe it was an elaborate joke.”

Kylo bristles and Rey shrinks a bit in her seat. 

“Luke, don’t antagonize him. This is supposed to be a nice dinner.” 

Luke looks distinctly familiar to Rey. Images of his face flash through her mind, unfocused and confusing. The same feeling washes over her that she gets from her nightmares. She subconsciously moves closer to Kylo, who happily moves her chair flush with his, putting his arm around her waist. 

“This is my uncle, Luke.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Rey squeeks out. 

Luke takes up a lot of space. He’s not as big as Kylo physically but his ego is so large it sucks the room of oxygen. He talks about his travels around the Fae realm and Rey picks at her food all night, avoiding conversation.

“Rey!” 

Rey snaps her head up, looking around the table. Everyone is looking at her and she flushes, confused and embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night. I’m probably just tired” 

“It’s ok honey, I was asking if you’ve made friends.” 

“Yes, a girl, Rose.”

“The Tico girl.” Kylo says. 

Luke scoffs and Leia shushes him. 

“Oh, she’s sweet, definitely a good friend to have.”

“She’s the girl who refuses to be mated right? Her poor parents must be so embarrassed,” Luke says. 

“You can refuse to be mated?” Rey looks at Luke, eyes wide.

Luke studies Rey.

“Kylo, did you actually mate her without consent?”

“There was consent.” 

Rey looks at Kylo, bewildered.

“It’s not consent if she doesn't know she can say no.” 

“She kissed the stone, consent was made.” 

“Did she know what she was doing?” 

“No but…” 

“And you sat her down and told her what was happening before you completed the ritual.” 

“I did.” 

A tear escapes Rey’s eye and she wipes it away quickly. 

“There’s no way to reverse it so there’s no use in thinking about the past, what’s done is done. Please just let me forget” Rey says.

“You traumatized the girl Kylo, What the hell were you doing? Of course she isn’t sleeping! And you two let this happen? I’m sure you encouraged it. Have you even looked at her? She looks sick. She’s eaten three bites of her food.” Luke starts losing his cool. 

“Enough Luke, You won’t sit there and accuse me of not doing what’s best for my Niima. I did not ‘traumatize’ her. I didn’t force her into any sort of mating bond. She kissed the stone without knowing what she was doing and after that I had no choice but to complete the ritual.” 

“Oh and that bruise on her cheek, that was doing what’s best for her?” 

“It was.” 

Luke scoffs.

“Enough of this boys! Why can’t you get along for one evening? Kylo is a good mate Luke. Don’t act like you don’t know how things work here and why Kylo has to do what he has to do. And Kylo, you know how close Luke was to Rey’s mother. He cares about Rey.” Leia yells at the boys, face turning red.

Rey is not ok. She’s shaking and hugging her body, trying to distance herself from both the arguing and thinking about the night she mated Kylo. She can still feel the rope on her wrists. terror grips her, pulling her down further into her mind and away from the room. 

“Look what you two did to her! Are you ok kid?” Han asks.

Kylo pulls Rey into his lap, pushing her head against his chest. She buries her face in his shirt and takes shaky breaths. 

“Shhh, It’s ok Rey. I’m sorry, we lost our temper.” 

Kylo stands up with Rey in his arms, looking pointedly at Luke. 

“You make my Niima cry again and I break your nose.”

“I’m not the only one who made her cry Kylo.”

Kylo takes a step towards Luke and Han stops him.

“Get her to bed Kylo. I’ll deal with him, Don’t worry.” 

Kylo nods and takes quick steps out of the room and to his own bedroom, lying Rey down on the bed and holding her tight. her shaking eventually stops and he feels her body relax. 

How dare his uncle insinuate that Kylo isn’t taking care of his Niima. Kylo takes deep breaths. She’s safe here in his arms. He won’t let anything happen to her ever. He repeats over and over to himself until he’s asleep as well, happily intertwined with his mate.


	7. The Heart

Rey is five years old, crying in a closet. 

“Freya, what happened?” Kylo kneels on the floor pulling her into a hug.

Rey shakes her head and cries into Kylo. 

“Someone is hurting them Kylo.” 

“Hurting who?” 

“The trees!”

Kylo comforts his friend, letting her cry in his arms until she’s asleep. He brings her to her parents and tells them how he found her. They take Rey from Kylo and shut the door in his face. Kylo hears snippets of them arguing from the other side of the door. 

“We have to get her out of here…” 

“But… I know if…”

“Luke said he would help…” 

“She’s not safe…”

Kylo walks away from the door unknowingly leaving his friend for the last time.

Seven years later Kylo finds himself in the woods, naked and alone. He didn’t want to do the ritual but his parents insisted. He desperately hopes that the tree’s don’t pick him. If he becomes a Ren everything changes. He’ll become a puppet, used for his abilities. Every drop he can give squeezed out until he’s dry. As a Ren his only option is to serve his kingdom. He’ll be powerful and smart but chained down, his life completely controlled by his parents and the fae.

He walks into a clearing and trips over a root. The trees surrounding the clearing sway towards him. 

‘Keep her safe Kylo, she’s our only hope.’

Kylo stands and tries to run but his foot sinks into the ground. He’s being pulled in, buried alive. He lets out a terrified scream before he’s completely submerged in the ground, his lungs filling with dirt. Kylo loses consciousness and when he comes back he feels different. He stretches his hand out, the dirt moving away from him as he digs his way up. He pulls himself out of the ground and lies on his back gasping for air. Everything is loud and bright. It’s so overstimulating that he has to close his eyes and cover his ears, slowly getting himself used to the light and sounds. His body feels different too, bigger and stronger. He’s aggressive and full of energy, magic running through his veins. The magic has nowhere to go so it keeps bouncing around him. His heart palpitates, unused to the magic. Kylo finally stands and takes off running full speed through the woods for several hours before coming out near the castle. 

“Oi, It’s Kylo!” A guard runs up to Kylo helping him to the castle and to his room. 

His parents knock on the door and walk in. Leia approaches Kylo, taking his face in her hand. 

“How do you feel dear?” 

“Like punching something,” Kylo’s eyes dart back and forth, taking in the now sharper image of his room.

“You’ll learn to deal with that in time. We’ll announce you tonight so you can start your training.” Han says. 

“I don’t want to train.” 

“You have to Kylo. You’re a Ren and the prince. You need to take your place for the sake of the kingdom.” 

“Fuck the kingdom. I didn’t ask for this or want it.” 

“there are responsibilities with being a Ren and you know that. What’s done is done and you need to accept it. ” 

“I won't.” 

“You’ll do your duty. Don’t test me Kylo you’re strong but not invincible.” Han says in a warning tone.

Leia and Han leave Kylo sitting in his room, alone.

\---

“I’ve seen fae wearing jeans Kylo, it’s perfectly normal.” 

“You’re a princess Rey, you need to dress appropriately in public.” Kylo’s voice is stern. 

Rey rolls her eyes and pulls on a green dress. She’s been mated to him for almost a month and still fights anything and everything she can, using the little rebellions to ground herself. 

“You’re ridiculous Kylo.” 

“I’m a Ren. I’m allowed to be as overbearing as I want to my Niima. You love it, I know you do.” 

Kylo slowly lifts Rey’s skirt.

“Kylo.” Rey whines. 

“You love me, I know it and you know it. I don’t know why you’re still so against the idea of us.” 

Kylo pushes her back until she’s on the bed and gets between her legs, pulling out his dick. Kylo moves his hand beneath Rey’s underwear and massages expertly. She doesn’t resist anymore, opening up for him and exhaling in pleasure. 

“You’re mine Rey, Say it.” 

Rey shakes her head and Kylo pulls back. 

“Say it for me Rey.” 

“I won’t” Rey whispers. 

Kylo brings Rey to the brink of orgasm before pulling away again. 

“I have all day.” 

Rey lasts through three cycles before finally giving in. 

“I’m yours,” She cries.

Kylo slams into Rey, coming in her and Rey’s body clenches around his, giving her a moment of euphoria. Kylo pulls off of her smirking and kisses her on the cheek before getting up. He takes a look at his mate, lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She’s giving in little by little. He knows that soon she’ll be happy with him. She has to be happy with him.

\--- 

Rey lies on her back mortified at what just happened. Kylo is across the room and she lets a tear out. She barely remembers her life before him. Did she really spend four years getting a college degree? Did she used to work in an office with coworkers? What was her deskmate's name again? He’s horrible and she hates him, she reminds herself that over and over again. She hates herself too. It makes her want to vomit that she enjoys any part of being with Kylo. She stands up, retrieves her underwear and puts on a fake smile. If Kylo senses she’s upset he’ll make a whole thing out of it and she won’t be able to visit the city, which she’s been excited to do for weeks. 

They get in a car and drive to the city, parking and getting out at a square filled with different shops. There are fae all around and every single one stops to stare at Kylo and Rey. Some pull their phones out to take pictures. Kylo gives a look to anyone who stares too long and they look away. Kylo takes Rey to the chocolate shop that Rose suggested and gets her a box of chocolates. Rose was right about the chocolate, they’re the best thing Rey has ever tasted. They visit several different stores and walk around the city. It feels so similar to walking around a human city but there’s something about it that’s distinctly different. The fae are light footed so the streets feel quieter and everything moves a bit faster. 

They walk to a park, filled with Fae playing games that look similar to ones she knows, kicking around balls and laughing together. Rey gets a twinge of jealousy. Before now she was upset having to be Fae, thinking that she would be happier as a human. She now realizes that she doesn’t mind being Fae at all, she minds being kept. Not having the freedom to have friends and live her life. She looks at Kylo and he smiles at her. He’s handsome and she does believe that he loves her in a twisted way but she can’t forget everything she’s lost in the last month. She went from a scared child abused in the foster care system to a free adult with a career and friends. She feels like that scared child again, stuck in a situation with very little hope of escape. 

Kylo and Rey sit on a bench, holding hands and fae watching. They see a fae walk by selling some form of treat that looks familiar to Rey but she doesn’t remember ever eating it. Kylo smiles. 

“Would you like a Meiloorun?”

Rey shakes her head yes and Kylo walks over to the stand. Rey looks at a child with their mom and is suddenly bombarded with a flashback of playing at this park with her parents. She sees her father walk down a street and she doesn’t even think, standing up and following the memory. Someone calls out her name and Rey bolts, running faster than she’s ever run before. She runs down an alleyway and scrambles up and over a fence. When she finally stops and turns around nobody’s there. She’s alone and free for the first time since she wandered away from her friends last month. 

The sun starts to set and she doesn’t know what to do. She wants to leave but needs help. She doesn’t know anyone and has nothing with her. She chastizes herself for being so stupid. She should have waited and planned better. There’s no way a chance like this will come again anytime soon. She sees a bar and pushes the door open, looking around. Maybe she can find someone who can help her. The bartender's jaw drops and he motions for her to sit on a stool.

“On the house.” He says, handing her a drink.

“Please, just call me Rey. I can’t get used to the princess thing.” 

“Rey. I have to say that I’m so happy you’re back. There were parties everywhere when we heard of your mating.” 

“Oh, thank you.” 

Rey sits on the stool listening to conversations around her. 

“My cousin lives out north and he says three fae have gone missing in his town. One came back dead with his mark burned to his forehead. Everyone is so scared.” 

“I heard they even have Rens going out there.” 

Rey hears the door open and a tall redhead walks in and looks directly at Rey. 

“Shit, it’s really the Niima.” 

He sits next to Rey and orders a drink. 

“Did you text Kylo yet?” He asks the bartender. 

“No, I don’t know his number, that’s why I contacted you.” 

Rey tries to stand up but the redhead grabs her arm, setting her back at the stool. He grabs his phone and shoots out a text. 

“I’m Hux.” He holds out his hand. 

“Rey.” She shakes his hand. 

“You’ve caused quite a stir princess.” 

Rey looks down. 

“Let’s get you another drink, you’re going to need it when Kylo gets here.”

The bartender hands her a drink and she gulps it down, scrunching her face as it burns it’s way down her throat. 

“I don’t want to go back. Please let me go.” Rey makes eye contact with Hux and his eyes shift up and down her body. 

“Fucking Kylo. What has he done to you?” 

“Nothing.” Rey looks away quickly. 

“He used to be so different. He always said he would never be like them, wouldn’t live in fear or bend others to his will. I don’t even recognize him anymore.” Hux’s eyes start to water and he swipes his sleeve over them. 

“Why are you still friends with him?”

“Hope I guess. I thought when you showed up he would get better but he’s gotten worse.” 

“Please Hux,” Rey pleads again.

“I can’t, I’m sorry Rey I really am.” 

Rey's eyes narrow.

“You’re just as bad as he is, as they all are. Let me go Hux, please” 

Hux visibly flinches at Rey's words but he doesn’t have a chance to respond before the door flies open. Rey’s body stills and she looks forward, not wanting to see how angry her mate is. 

“Out!” Kylo yells and everyone in the bar leaves, except Rey, Hux, and Kylo. 

“Is she hurt?” 

“Not from what I can tell.” 

Hux stands up, putting his body between Rey and Kylo.

“Kylo, I don’t know what you’ve done to this girl but I know you were wrong. Look at her, She’s terrified of you! Aren’t Niima’s supposed to trust their Rens? Aren’t you supposed to be protecting her? I know people will expect a punishment but… seriously man, give her a break.”

“You have no right to tell me how to treat my Niima.” 

Hux slumps a bit and looks back at Rey.

“I hope to see you again soon Rey.” Hux walks out and Kylo sits next to Rey on a stool, staring at her while she looks at the ground, shaking and holding back tears. 

“Do you have anything to say?” 

She shakes her head. 

Kylo slams his hand on the bar, the sound verberates through the room and Rey jumps. 

“Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?” Kylo’s voice is loud and Rey loses a few tears despite her best efforts to keep them in. 

“I’m so sorry, please don’t hurt me anymore. Whatever you want I’ll do it” 

Rey’s words slice through Kylo. he’s suddenly strapped to a table, his back aching from being whipped. 

-“You think you can leave boy? You think you can disrespect your parents, disrespect the fae who care about you?” Snoke says.

“I’m so sorry, please don’t hurt me anymore, whatever you want I’ll do it.” Kylo can barely speak, completely broken from the abuse.- 

Kylo throws up, he looks at Rey’s terrified eyes.

“Kylo?”

“I’m not… I… Follow me.” 

Kylo grabs Rey by her shoulder, pulling her outside and to a waiting car. They ride back in silence. When they reach the castle Leia and Han are waiting in the hallway outside of Kylo’s room. 

“Rey! Thank god you’re safe. Everyone has been so worried.” 

Leia looks at Kylo before pulling Rey into a hug. 

“Glad you’re ok kid. Kylo son, this can’t happen again.” 

“It won't,” Kylo says. 

He opens the bedroom door and pushes Rey in.

Rey walks to the bed, sitting and waiting for Kylo. He walks over slowly and stands in front of her.

“There needs to be something visible.” 

Silence hangs between them.

“Just do it.” 

Kylo takes a deep breath before striking Rey. She sits clutching her face.

“Go to bed.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yes… or no... just go to bed ok?”

Kylo leaves her alone in the room and walks aimlessly around the castle. His heart feels like it’s on fire, burning inside of him. He raids the royal liquor cabinet, drinking until the memories that are flooding into him slowly recede. He tells himself he’s just doing what’s best for her. He loves her and she’ll love him back eventually, he knows it. He can’t let them get her. He can’t let her suffer like he did. Her words come back to him. The same words he said to Snoke all those years ago. He drinks until he no longer remembers his name, passing out in a random closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted the last chapter and was not expecting the amount of comments. I really made some people feel some stuff which completely took me by surprise. I'm sorry guys. 
> 
> Pretty much everyone was saying something similar so I decided to just address it here instead of replying to every comment. BTW, I read and appreciate y'alls comments! Was planning on dragging out Kylo's abusiveness for two more chapters but decided to start dialing it back sooner. There was a whole scene I decided was just too much and completely rewrote. I also added some more background information about Kylo (into this chapter and the next. I might also add some more later). 
> 
> Stop here if you don't want my commentary on Kylo.
> 
> So here's the deal with Kylo. (everything I'm about to say has been already alluded to or explicitly stated). He's an asshole abuser and that was always the plan from the very beginning. He's in the wrong full stop. He's also completely broken and traumatized. He's been abused to the point where he doesn't realize how bad he is to Rey. A lot of the crap that happens to Rey is considered normal to most of the characters in the story. Remember that Finn chooses to be whipped to the point where it takes weeks to heal. Kylo specifically hurts Rey in ways that other people can see because that's what's expected. Public shame and punishment are a huge part of their culture. I go more in depth about that in later chapters but it's already pretty evident in what I've already written. 
> 
> Will Kylo have a redemption? I don't know yet. My original plan was no but I'm moving toward a direction where it can go either way. I appreciate input on which way y'all want that to go.


	8. Tea

Kylo barely holds it together. His emotions feel like a can of soda left in the freezer, expanding until his body can no longer handle them. 

“Kylo, act happy dear people are looking.” Leia says softly.

Her words cut through Kylo like a pin pushed into his flesh, small but painful. A tear falls down his face as his emotions take over. 

“Fuck you mom.” Kylo yells. 

The room goes silent and everyone watches intently as Han stands and motions for guards to come. They hold Kylo down on his knees and Han looks out at the crowded dining hall before walking over to Kylo. A guard hands Han a baton and he swings it through the air. Kylo closes his eyes before the baton strikes his face. The pain rings through his head, making him lose his hearing for a few minutes. He feels blood pouring down his face and takes a breath, focusing his energy on the pain instead of his anger, which threatens to override his entire being.

“Stand up son, your punishment is done and you’re forgiven.”

Kylo stands and gives a bow to his father. Kylo will never forgive Han. He won’t be kept like this, a pawn to be used politically. He deserves a life outside of keeping everyone happy. He deserves to make his own decisions for his life. Kylo packs a bag that evening and leaves, not looking back. 

\--- 

“I heard your Niima got away. I didn’t think it was possible for a Niima to disobey her Ren.” Luke smirks

“Keep talking about my Niima Luke and see what happens.” Kylo stands up to his uncle fist clenched. 

Luke puffs up and stares at Kylo, challenging him.

“If you two are done fighting we do have some actual work to do.” Han sighs. 

Luke and Kylo keep staring at each other as they take seats on opposite sides of Han. 

“The Ren’s came back late last night from the dark side. The missing Fae are still a mystery but evidence suggests it’s either Palpatine or a follower. The most concerning thing is that the dark side is encroaching on the north village. They will have to relocate in the next six months or so if it keeps spreading at the current rate.” 

“So we wait and see if fae keep going missing. Do we have any idea why the darkness is spreading?” Kylo asks.

“Snoke is doing tests on some wood as we speak but as of now we don’t know why it’s happening.” Han replies. 

“Maybe we should have a Ren stay north to protect the villages.” Luke says

“I don’t want to lose any Rens here unless necessary.” 

The three sit in silence for a few minutes before Luke stands. 

“I’d like to speak to the Rens myself.”

Han waves his hand at Luke.

“You may leave, but I’d like you to stay for a few minutes Kylo.” 

Luke leaves the room, rustling Kylos hair on the way out. Kylo sits still, waiting for his father to speak. 

“You need to keep a better leash on her.”

“I was thinking I would take her away for a while. She’s still having a hard time.” 

“No I need you both here.” 

“But she’s…” 

“You’re a Ren Kylo, make her submit like she should.”

Kylo stands and stares at his father.

“Is that it?”

Han leans back and raises his eyebrows. 

“Your Niima.” 

“I’ll keep her out of trouble.” 

“Then yes, you can go now.”

\--- 

Rey sits on the couch with a cup of tea. She looks out the window and stares at the blue sky, considering the merits of opening it and leaving. All she wants in this moment is to run far away from this place. She knows that she won't get far if she tries to run right now. Her knowledge of the area is subpar and she doesn’t have any supplies. Yesterday was a perfect opportunity but she had no idea what to do. She needs a plan. She needs money, maps, a bag packed with supplies. She won’t run until she’s sure that she, at the very least, has a fighting chance. 

Kylo comes into the room and goes to the closet, coming out with a dress for Rey. He stands for several minutes and the two stare at each other in awkward silence. Rey takes in Kylo’s appearance, which is more dishevelled than she’s ever seen him before. He looks like he’s coming loose at the seams. She looks to his hand and notices him holding a familiar necklace, her collar. Her chest tightens and she looks down into her cup of tea, holding back tears. 

“We have to go to lunch at the dining hall.” 

“Kylo, don’t make me wear the collar.” 

“They have to see it.” 

“I already have a bruise on my face that they’ll all see.” 

“And you’ll wear the necklace too. You’ll show both that you’ve paid for your folly and that you’ve accepted your place.” 

“Did I break a Law? Are all Fae treated this way?” 

“Just wear it Rey. I don’t want to have to punish you or command you.” Kylo says. His body slumps and he looks at her with an expression that reminds Rey of students during finals. Tired, defeated, a little wound up and generally crazy. Rey is used to Kylo’s temper but not this. This is different, like some part of his stone exterior has melted, leaving a soggy remnant of what was there before. 

Rey takes a deep breath and stands, taking her cup to the kitchen before dressing. She struggles to fasten the necklace around her neck and Kylo comes up behind her to help. He gently strokes her face with the back of his hand where her bruise is. She flinches at his touch and he pulls back for a second before engulfing Rey in a hug. Kylo puts his head in the crook of her neck and kisses her gently. 

“Be good Rey, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Goosebumps appear across Rey's skin and she sucks a breath in.

“I will.” She says quietly.

\---

The dining hall is full of Fae, eating and gossiping. Rey holds her head high, walking to her table with Kylo. She ignores the stares and whispers and focuses on getting through the meal.

“Kylo, I see you’re taking good care of your Niima.” Poe bows politely. 

“Poe.” 

Poe sits in the empty chair beside Rey. He’s a respectful distance from Rey but Kylo would prefer if Poe wasn’t at his table at all. He pulls Rey's chair close to him, putting his arm around the back.

“I’m glad you’re ok Rey.” Poe makes eye contact with Rey, talking to her silently with his eyes. He really was worried about her, she can tell. Rey feels an urge to comfort Poe. She leans over and places her hand on his knee. 

“I’m so sorry Poe, thank you.” 

Kylo pulls Rey back to him. 

“Thank you for your concern Poe, you can leave.” 

“I’m not interested in her like that Kylo, she was my friend too.” 

“You. Can. Leave.” 

Poe nods and his mouth moves into a polite smile. He makes a hand motion to Rey, holding up his hand like a hook. Muscle memory takes over and Rey does the same back to Poe, smiling softly. Kylo’s arm grasps Rey tightly and she’s pulled back to the moment, letting her hand relax and fall to her side.

“Why don’t you like him?” Rey asks.

“He’s always flaunted your friendship in front of me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” 

Kylo shakes his head signaling that the discussion is over. He's done thinking about Poe. Rey is his now and there’s nothing Poe can do about it. 

They finish lunch and go back to their room. Rey takes the collar off immediately, throwing it haphazardly into a drawer. 

“We don’t have to go to dinner if you don’t want, I can order food in.” 

“I don’t want to go.” 

Kylo nods and sits on the bed. 

“Maz sent a letter asking if you want to have tea with her tomorrow” 

“Yes.” Rey answers immediately. 

Kylo nods again and lies back in the bed.

“Rey I… I love you, you know that right?.” 

“You don’t love me Kylo.” 

“I do.” Kylo clenches his teeth.

“It’s not love, it's an obsession. I don’t think you’re even capable of love.”

Kylo stands and walks to Rey, pushing her against the wall.

“You’re the only one I care about Rey.”

Heat rushes through Rey’s body, anger rising to a point that she can’t control.

“You care about me? Really Kylo? You would rather beat and bruise me than offend your parents. Snoke asks you to hit me and you do no questions asked. You’ll make me wear a fucking collar so that the fae are happy. But yeah you care about me, sure okay.” 

Rey pulls her body as tall as she can. She pulls back mentally preparing to punch Kylo where she knows it will hurt. 

“I. Hate. You.”

Rey jumps as Kylo’s hand punches through the wall beside her. A bruising kiss lands on Rey’s mouth and before she can react she’s picked up and thrown onto the bed, followed closely behind by Kylo. He flips her over and pushes her dress up, tearing her underwear off. Rey curses as his dick prods at her entrance, slowly sliding in while she adjusts. Kylo grabs Rey’s shoulder, thrusting into her hard and hitting her cervix. He comes inside of her and pushes her into the bed, lying beside her and pulling her into a stifling hug. Guilt washes over him as he listens to Rey cry softly beside him.

“I’ll protect you Rey and one day you’ll love me.” 

He says it to himself as much as he says it to Rey. He needs it to be true, needs Rey to love him. If he doesn’t have Rey he has nothing. 

\--- 

Finn escorts Rey to Maz’s room the next day. He silently guides her to Mazes room.

“Finn I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine Princess, totally forgiven.” 

Finn's formality doesn’t escape Rey. She hates how she caused him pain. 

“Is there anything I can do Finn? Please, I didn’t mean to and I want to make it up to you if it’s possible.” 

“Don’t leave again.” 

They stand awkwardly in the hallway. Rey doesn't want to Lie to Finn.

“I’m going to leave Finn, I have to, but i promise I won’t leave under your watch.” 

Finn doesn’t say anything. He walks a few steps and knocks on a door. It swings open and Maz lunges forward pulling Rey into a hug. She pulls Rey into the room and cups Rey’s face. 

“Despicable.” She tsks. 

“I’m sorry.” Rey speaks automatically, so used to apologizing to everyone she speaks to. 

“No dear not you. It wasn’t always like this you know, with the public shame and such. I hate what we’ve become.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When I was a small child the idea of hurting another fae like they do today would have caused uproar. A certain amount of punishment was normal but it was private and nowhere near as brutal. About seventy years ago a fae, Palpatine, came and tried to take over this kingdom. It was devastating. He killed whole towns full of fae. King Anakin was able to banish Palpatine but that fear and heartache stayed with our people. The fear changed us slowly, moving through everyone like cancer. Now here we are, hurting anyone who steps outside the line.” 

Rey doesn’t know what to say, she sits and takes in everything Maz told her. 

“I’m sorry to get so dark. Is there something else you want to talk about?”

“What was my mother like?” Rey says immediately.

“A lot like you actually, just better at playing the game. She got away with quite a bit of shenanigans in her youth, skinny dipping, smoking, getting drunk in the library.”

Rey listens intently.

“I also, Um, what do you know about Poe?” 

“A great deal, Poe is my grandson. You’re probably asking about him and Kylo’s feud right? You were all friends, all three of you. Kylo was always protective of you while Poe would encourage you to do things, like climbing higher in tree’s and such. You three were really close, like siblings. They started fighting after you left. I think their rivalry is largely about their grief more than anything else. ”

“I like Poe.”

“Everyone does aside from Kylo. He misses you. It’s hard for him, not being able to be friends with you like before.”

“I want to be friends with him again but I don’t think Kylo would allow it.”

“With time you never know. Have you met the queen's brother?” 

“Luke? I have.” 

“Him and your mother were very good friends. Your father was just like Kylo at first, so protective and very apprehensive about everything and everyone. Luke was a good friend to them both though.”

Rey and Maz sit in silence for a while enjoying each other's company. Finn knocks on the door before entering. 

“Princess.” 

Rey sighs and stands up.

“Thank you Maz, this was really nice.” 

“No dear, thank you. Come talk to me again please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter needs a ton of work before I post it so I'm not sure when the next update will be.


	9. The friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture.
> 
> It's relatively mild but if you don't wan't to read it you can skip the first part and start at "How much time until I have to be back?"

Kylo wakes up face down to a cold metal table. He tries to move his arms and legs but they’re tied down. He moves his head back and forth, taking in the dark cell like room he’s trapped in. A deep voice verberates through the room. 

“Kylo Ren” 

“Snoke?” 

A crack lands on Kylo’s back and pain leaches into his body. He’s heard of enchanted whips but never felt their pain. It’s a deeper, more lasting pain that heals slowly. All he can think about is the pain. A few minutes later another strike lands on his back, then another. He loses count after the first twenty strikes, blacking out. When he comes to the cycle starts again. Time becomes a theory, he has no idea how long he’s been in this place. 

“You think you can leave boy? You think you can disrespect your parents, disrespect the fae who care about you?” 

“I’m sorry! I’ll do it, whatever you want.” Kylo breaks down, delirious with pain.

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

Kylo is left isolated, with very little food or water. The only indication of how much time passes is his wombs, which slowly heal. By the time Han finally visits the cell, Kylo is broken almost to the point of being unrecognizable. 

“I’m glad he found you son, we were worried.” 

“I won’t leave again, I’m sorry.” Kylo says. 

“You’re right that you won’t leave again.”

Snoke comes in with a black bottle of ink. 

“No, you don’t have to do this! I won’t leave again I promise! Don’t bind me like this dad, please.” 

Han looks at his son and closes his eyes. 

“I know it’s hard but this needs to happen.”

Kylo screams as the ink brands him, seeping into his skin and taking over his body. The permanent tattoo binding him to his father. There will be no escape from this life.

\---

“How much time until I have to be back?” 

Finn looks at his watch.

“About thirty minutes.” 

“I’d like to visit the library if that’s ok.” 

Finn leads Rey to the library. She looks at a stack of books, finding one that looks promising. She needs a map when she leaves and books are the least conspicuous way to obtain one. 

“Rey?” 

Rey looks over and sees Poe standing between a stack of books. 

“Poe.” Rey starts tearing up. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Against her better judgement, Rey decides to let herself come undone. Poe feels safe and she wants desperately to connect with another being. All of her emotional attachments have been stripped away and she’s been forced into one with Kylo. It only occurs to her now how sad she’s become since losing her friends. She speaks quickly and forcefully, the words tumbling out of her.

“I honestly don’t know anymore, I feel so disoriented and sad and I hate it here. I hate everything about this place and just want to wake up.”

Rey looks at Finn. 

“Please Finn, don’t say anything about what I’m about to do.” 

Rey doesn’t let Finn reply. She rushes across the room and hugs Poe. He returns the hug, crying quietly along with her. Rey doesn’t remember Poe but her body does. Hugging him is like hugging family. 

“Shhh, it’s ok.” 

Finn comes up to the two and stands awkwardly, shifting back and forth on his feet. 

“I can’t Rey, you know I have to tell him about this” 

Poe and Rey look at Finn. 

“Come on Finn, you know I’m with...”

“I know but It’s my job.” Finn says quickly.

“I’ll tell him so you don’t have to, ok?” Rey squeezes Poe tight before letting go.

There’s a cough from behind them and they all turn to see Rose. 

“Finn, please just let her tell Kylo instead of you.”

Finn looks at Rose, then at Rey and Poe, thinking for a few minutes before answering.

“You tell him tonight.”

“Thank you Finn.” 

Rose makes her way over to the group, placing her hand on Finn's arm as she walks beside him. 

“Do you guys all know each other?” Rey asks

“We’re all in the same boat, kinda a club you could say.” Rose answers

“What does that mean?”

“We’re all in love with fae who we can’t be with.” 

“I know I’m new to all this but I don’t understand why you can’t be with each other.” Rey says to Rose and Finn.

“My parents want me to marry someone with a higher position. I was raised to mate with a scholar just like my parents. Fae rarely veer from the path we’re born into. Finn will mate with someone who will make strong soldiers. We come from different worlds. And before you ask, yes we’ve gone to our families and been shut down. They won’t allow it and that’s that.” 

“Why get anyones permission? Just run off and forget the assholes.” 

The room goes silent.

“You of all people know that’s not how it works. We’ll mate with different people and hopefully we’ll learn to love our mates.” 

“What about you?” Rey turns to Poe.

“Kylo would never let me.” 

“Why not.” 

Poe shakes his head. 

“My situation is different and maybe one day we could be together but in the meantime it’s hard to not mate with someone else. We’re both reaching an age where the pressure to find someone is pretty strong. By the time Kylo would give any consent, if that time ever comes, it might be too late.”

“Why does Kylo have any say in who you’re mated to?” 

“It’s… He just does in this case.” 

“Rey it’s getting close to dinner.” Finn says.

Rey is about to respond when a sudden rush of emotion hits her and she starts crying. She walks out of the room, following where the feeling takes her. She can vaguely hear her friends calling after her but she ignores them and continues to walk. She starts walking faster and faster until she’s running. She runs out of the building and doesn’t stop until she reaches a large tree. She touches it, reaching her mind out. Pictures are thrust into her head, fuzzy and dark of fae doing magic on the trees, torturing them. She’s able to make out Snokes face on one of the men but doesn’t recognise anything or anyone else. Rey focuses all of her energy on the tree, something inside her telling her what she needs to do. She feels majic, pure and strong flow through her and into the tree as she sings lullabies. There’s a hand on her back and she feels another source of magic course through her and into the tree, giving it life. Rey backs away a few minutes later, falling to the ground and shaking.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” 

“Someone’s hurting them Kylo.” 

“Who?”

“The tree’s! It’s Snoke and… someone else.”

“Shhh, it’s ok.” 

Kylo holds Rey as she cries, calming her down until she’s asleep. He brings her to their room and lies her on the bed, tucking her in. She wakes up immediately, shooting up from the bed and running towards the door. 

“Where are you going Rey?” 

“I don’t know, maybe to kill Snoke.” 

“No Rey. I promise I’ll confront him. I don’t want you anywhere near him ok?” 

“But I.” 

“No Rey, that’s final.”

Kylo motions for the table where food is set up for dinner and Rey weighs her options for a few minutes before finally sitting and eating.

“Kylo, I have to tell you something.” 

“What is it?” Kylo clutches his fork. 

“Poe was in the library when I went earlier and I gave him a hug.” 

Kylo bends his fork and drops it on the table.

“He didn’t initiate it and it was just friendly. He didn’t try anything I swear!” Rey talks fast.

“I don’t want you talking to Poe. Is that clear?” 

“That’s not fair Kylo, He’s my friend!”

Kylo stands abruptly, pushing the chair back.

“You won’t talk to him. You won’t touch him.” 

Kylo storms out before Rey can say anything else. He knows that if he stays he’ll hurt her. He doesn’t think he can handle the way she looks at him when he loses his temper, so broken and sad. He makes his way to the bar he frequents, texting Hux to meet him there. 

“What’s new?” Hux gives Kylo a pat on the back.

“She hates me. She’ll hug Poe, smile at him but she won’t give me those things. I’m close to murdering him Hux.” 

“I know you hate him but Poe is a good guy. Are you really mad at him or are you mad at yourself?”

“I’ve protected her.”

“And hurt her in the process.” 

Kylo looks down.

“She told me I’m not capable of love.” 

“I think she might be right dude.” 

Kylo looks at Hux in anger.

“I love her.” 

“I think you care about her. I think you want to protect her. I don’t think you’ve ever seen love so you don’t really know what it is.” 

“And you have?” 

“I have but even if I had never experienced love I could tell you that what you’ve done to that girl is not love, it’s selfish and fearful.” 

Kylo storms out of the bar, never wanting to see his friend again. Hux is wrong, he does love Rey and he knows she’ll love him too one day. He’s not ready to confront himself, not ready to deal with who he’s become.

\--- 

Rey waits all night for Kylo to come back but he never does. She sits on the couch and watches outside her window, making mental notes of when guards patrol the area. She falls asleep on the couch as the sun rises and when she wakes up the next morning she’s tucked into bed, still alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a really hard time feeling motivated to write this story. This chapter (and the next too, sorry) is short and took me forever to write. Hopefully my motivation comes back and I can get the rest done quickly but we'll see.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo stumbles into his room early in the morning. He finds his Niima asleep on the couch, snoring softly. He lifts her up, placing her on the bed and watches her sleep, gently stroking her hair. He leans down and kisses her and she stirs a bit. He takes a shower and changes, grabbing a cup of coffee before heading outside to sit and watch the sun rise. He takes in the changing colors of the sky. As the light of the morning illuminates more of his surroundings his brain starts replaying everything from the evening prior. All he wants is to protect the little fae, to make sure she’s safe. The thought of her being hurt like he was is his worst fear. Huxes words ring through his head. He saved her from something worse but he still hurt her. He doesn’t trust himself around her, doesn’t trust himself not to hurt her. He just wants her to look at him and smile, that’s all. A genuine smile. He won’t let her be taken and tortured though. He has to make sure she stays in line. 

Kylo finally stands up when he notices fae walking about and starting their day. He walks to Snokes room. It’s the first time since Kylo was locked in that cell, tortured and starved for weeks that Kylo has sought out Snoke. The last fae Kylo would ever be alone with is Snoke but if it keeps Rey away from danger he’ll do it. 

“This is a surprise, what can I do for you?” Snoke smiles.

“Can I come in?” 

Snoke opens the door, letting Kylo enter the room. Kylo looks around the room, taking it in. It’s exactly what Kylo imagined, simple in design and void of color. Kylo inhales before speaking.

“You’re doing tests on the samples from the dark side, what does that entail?” 

“Let me show you.” Snoke pulls out a large black branch and a book filled with spells. 

“The tree’s don’t like talking to us normal fae so sometimes I have to… intimidate them a little.”

“How does it work?” 

Kylo opens the book and reads a few spells. It has spells of torture, of pain and death and fear. Kylo recognizes a spell which causes a flame that burns without causing damage. It’s mostly used for camp fires but was outlawed because of it’s nefarious alternative uses.

“Of course these only work sometimes. The trees are incredibly strong willed and usually die before giving up information.”

Kylo nods, giving nothing away. He closes the book and turns to leave. 

“Why did you want to know?” 

“Just interested in the process I guess. I’ve never learned what you do with the samples from the dark side.” 

Kylo shuts the door behind him and walks fast, moving through the hallways until he’s at his parents door. He knocks loudly and the door opens up. Kylo pushes his way into the room and paces back and forth. 

“Did you know Snoke is torturing the tree’s?” 

“I would hardly call it torture.” 

“I would. I looked at the spells he’s using.” 

“There’s no way. Snoke?” 

“I found Rey yesterday… the same as when she was little. They showed her Snoke.” 

Han and Leia look at eachother, eyes wide. 

“Could it?” Leia says

“I just couldn’t see Snoke doing something so evil,” Han replies.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo crosses his arms.

“We never found the Fae responsable for her parents murder. We only know that it had to do with what happened to Rey that day,” Han says.

“It was him, I know it.” 

“Snoke though? He’s always been so helpful.” 

“He’s the worst fae I’ve ever met.” 

“He’s not that bad, just a little blunt.” 

“Not that bad! You know what he did to me.” 

“What are you talking about Kylo?” 

“When you had him torture me.” 

“I would never have anyone torture you Kylo.”

“When I first became a Ren and left Dad.” Kylo shouts at his parents, saying what’s been unsaid for years.

Leia gently grabs Kylo’s arm.

“Kylo, there’s not a day that goes by that we don’t regret pushing you away like that. We should have waited before making you be around all those people.” She says. 

“I was too harsh son, I’m sorry.” Han says. 

“No not that, I mean yes that too but when he.. he whipped, beat and starved me until I was broken. When he did that. And then you came in and did the bond afterwards.” 

“He did what?” Han and Leia say in unison.

Kylo takes his shirt off showing his back to his parents. They both gasp. 

“Snoke did this? Kylo, I’m so sorry we never asked him to do that. Just to bring you home. We saw how you looked, all broken. Snoke said it was from the way you were living. That you had gotten into trouble after you ran away. He convinced us that forcing the bond on you would keep you safe and we agreed. We didn’t want you to end up in a situation again where you were in trouble and we couldn’t find you. God, you thought we told him to do that to you.” Leia says.

The three stand for a minute in silence. Kylo doesn’t know how to react. Does he throw something across the room, does he collapse. He’s frozen in shock. All these years he thought his parents tortured him. It’s affected how he’s lived his life, how he’s treated friends, how he’s treated Rey. 

“I’ll kill him.” Han finally says.

Leia cries so hard she has to run to the bathroom. She throws up her breakfast and dry heaves into the toilet, tears falling down her face. Han and Kylo watch her as she panics on the bathroom floor.

“Every time we asked you to do things, every time we were hard one you or we scolded you. You thought we would torture you again if you didn’t obey. You thought we would torture Rey.” Leia says.

“I did.” 

Han calls Luke, who meets them in the room a few minutes later. He holds Leia as he listens to the story. When everyone finally calms down, which takes the better half of the day, They walk to Snokes room, breaking in the door instead of knocking. Snoke is sitting at the table reading from a book of spells.

“Snoke.” Han says.

“Ah, so the boy finally came forward. I was starting to think he never would. You’re all idiots really, never able to see what’s right under your nose. Being controlled without even knowing it. You’re too late though. We’ll rise soon and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Snoke closes his eyes and says a spell, disappearing from the room. Kylo yells, running to the table and smashing his hand down where Snoke sat moments prior. 

“We’ll find him son, I promise,” Han says.

The group goes back to Han and Leias room and sit at the table together, deciding the next course of action.

“I’m taking Rey away. I don’t care what you say, she’s in danger here. I’m taking her somewhere he can’t find her.” 

“I don’t want the fae panicking, you know how much your presence means to them.” 

“And how bad will it be if she dies? How would they react then? I’m taking her away Dad, what are you going to do torture me to make me stay?” 

Han cringes. 

“Ok, we can make an excuse for a while at least.” 

Kylo heads back to his room to check on Rey and pack. He has to take her away, somewhere safe and happy. He feels sick thinking about everything. All this time the only thing holding him together was the idea that everything he’s done is for her protection. What does he do now that he knows the truth? All of the abuse was for a lie. He pushed away the only person he’s ever truly cared about. He doesn’t know if there’s any way to fix it. The only thing he knows is that he can’t lose Rey. He’ll do anything to make sure she’s safe. 

He walks into his room, frustrated to find it empty. He frantically looks around the room finally seeing a small piece of paper on his desk. On it is written 

I had to leave. I know you’ll look for me but I’m asking you not to. - Rey

Kylo picks up a lamp and throws it across the room shattering it to pieces. He looks at the window, noticing it’s unlocked and pushes it open looking out at the darkening sky. He doesn’t know how long she’s been gone, where she is, where she went or if she’s safe. He has to find her. He won’t give up until he does. And when he finds her, he’ll take her somewhere safe and never let her go. He lets his anger course through his body. She’ll never leave him again, he’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really helped the motivation so thank you! The next chapter needs a lot of work still. It will probably be a week or two I think until I post it.


	11. Leaves to riches

Rey ties the sleeves of a long sleeved shirt together and makes a knot at the bottom of the shirt. She fills the makeshift bag with anything she feels could be useful. Maps torn from her library book, a knife from the kitchenette, and a bar of soap. She hides the bag under the bed and sits in the middle of the floor thinking about her next move. She should wait, she knows she should but she can feel that something is happening. Everyone is distracted. 

“Fuck it,” She says. 

Rey grabs the bag back out and fills it with as much food and water as she can reasonably carry. She walks to the window, undoing the latch. Her heart beats wildly as she climbs out of the room and drops to the ground. She looks around making sure she’s alone before running full speed towards the wall. Her instincts take over and she finds a small break under the wall that she barely fits through. On the other side of the wall stands Luke, leaning against a tree.

“How?” 

“I’ve been watching you for a while now. I knew you would run and where you would escape from. When you were little you used to climb through that hole all the time. I was the only one who could ever find you.” 

“You’re the one who helped me escape last time.” 

It clicks in Rey’s mind, all her fuzzy memories becoming more clear in her mind.

“Yes.” 

“Help me go again, please.” 

“I’m sorry sweetheart I can’t. It’s different now, I have to take you back.” 

Rey walks up to Luke, her shoulders slumped in submission. She holds out her arms like she’s going to hug Luke but instead of a hug she knees him in the balls. She takes off, running hard and fast through the woods. Memories flood her mind of running away from Luke as a five year old. 

“Fuck, you win little Rey. I won’t help but I won’t get in your way either.” She hears Luke call after her. She looks back and sees that he’s not following her. She stops and turns toward him. 

“I don’t get it.” 

“There’s no right answer here Rey. Just Run ok?” 

So she runs.

Her best bet is to follow the road into the city. It’s a little over three miles and Rey decides to run as far as she can. She used to run in highschool and three miles would have taken her less than thirty minutes then. Now she’s malnourished, out of practice and tired from sprinting from Luke. It takes her almost an hour to reach the towering buildings. She slows down, following the road towards where Vermont would be if she was in the human realm. She needs to find someone who can help her with a glamour then make her way to a portal between the human and fae realms. 

Rey keeps walking until she can’t any longer. She makes a small shelter out of sticks away from the road and lies down to sleep. She’s exhausted but her anxiety keeps her awake for several hours. It’s like a noose tied around her chest, constricting her lungs. The other side of the metaphorical rope is tied to Kylo. She has to talk herself out of going back to him. She knows that the Anxiety will never go away whether she stays with him or leaves. It’s just a different kind of anxiety now. At least this way she’s free.

\---

She wakes up to someone poking her with a stick. 

“Oh fuck no,” a burly fae says.

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave. Please don’t hurt me.” 

“You’re the Niima. What the hell are you doing here?”

“I… please don’t call them. I have to get away.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to give you back to those bastards. It’s not safe for you here though, follow me.” 

Rey doesn’t move. There’s no way she’s going anywhere with the stranger.

“I won’t hurt you I promise. They sent me” He points to the trees.

Rey still doesn’t move and the stranger rolls his eyes.

“Here. I promise not to hurt you.” He draws a circle in the ground and says some words before stomping in it. The circle glows for a second and the fae looks at Rey. Rey reaches out to a tree and feels warmth. They trust him. She follows him to a small cottage and he makes her a cup of tea. 

“I’m Chewie.” 

“Rey.” 

“So Rey, you’re trying to get away from the Solo’s then.”

He reaches out and grabs Rey’s arm, examining the tattoo that matches Kylo’s

“You’d rather run your whole life then be with him? Cause that’s what it means to leave a Ren.” 

Rey pulls her arm back.

“I fully understand the consequences. can you help me?”

“You know what would happen to fae who help you?”

“Probably something bad.” 

“Yeah Rey, something bad. You’re lucky that I’m the one who found you cause I’m one of the only ones who doesn’t give a fuck about Han or Kylo or any of them. I assume you don’t know any magic? You acted like you’ve never seen a promise spell before.” 

“I can talk to trees.” 

Chewie lets out a loud laugh. 

“I’ll teach you some. You’ll need to know how to glamour yourself and how to create currency in the human world. I’ll give you a contact for someone who can help you get papers once you’re there.” 

“I haven't really seen anyone using magic at all.” 

“I’m not surprised. It’s pretty difficult for most fae to use and now that we have modern conveniences it makes less sense to go through the effort of using magic when I could, for example, send a text on my phone.”

“Ah.” 

“But first eat something please.” 

Chewie shoves a bowl of soup in front of Rey and she eats it quickly, washing it down with a full glass of water. Chewie works on writing everything down she may need to know. Names and spell and different ways to hide herself. After she’s done eating Chewie takes her outside and gives her a piece of paper. 

“I don’t have time to teach you much, after this we need to start heading towards the border. The closer we are to Kylo the faster he’ll find you. You need to get to the human realm as soon as you can since magic is not as available there. Most beings can’t create magic in the human realm. You and Kylo don’t just use magic, you are magic. The rest of us pull it from our surroundings and you pull it from yourself. I can’t believe they taught you nothing.”

Rey examines the paper. On it are words in a language she doesn’t understand and beside them are words in english. 

“Spells are more powerful in the ancient tongue but you can do them in english too.” 

He points at each of the spells. 

“This one changes leaves into currency. This is a glamour to make you look human. You should redo it once a day or it will start to fade. And this one messes with humans minds, you know if you need someone to forget you.” 

Rey frowns thinking about her friends. 

“Can it be undone if I, um, mess with a mind.” 

“Yes, but it takes multiple fae and it’s a high level spell.”

Rey nods. Even if she could go back to her old life it would be too dangerous for her friends. 

“Ok, this one should be easy for you. Look into yourself, find that spot that holds magic and imagine holding the magic in your hand. Say the words and that’s it.” 

Wookie hands Rey a leaf, urging her to make currency. 

Rey says the words and the leaf turns into a gold piece of paper. 

“Woah, that’s insane.” Wookie says. 

“How does your economy stay, like, ok if everyone can just make money like this?”

“Not everyone Rey, you. And the fact that your immediate reaction is worry over the economy is a example of why Niimas are able to hold so much magic. Your nature is so pure, it’s refreshing. I’ll be very sad when you leave.” 

“I don’t understand why everyone cares so much about me.” 

Wookie sits on a lawn chair and Rey sits beside him.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed our fondness for symbolism. Niimas are a symbol of goodness and peace. The fae have been living in fear for so long. Having you here is like having hope for the first time in two decades. First Palpatine massacred those villages, then slowly the fae grew more and more fearful. Anakin and then Han and Leia did everything they could think of to create a feeling of safety for the fae but instead of treating the disease they treated the symptoms. They created a society based on rules, anyone who steps out of line is punished.” 

“If I’m this huge symbol for you why are you helping me leave?” 

“When I was a teen I had this friend whose father would punish him severely any time he even remotely acted out. He came to me one day and asked for help. He wanted to run away with his sweetheart. I didn’t help him.”

Chewie takes a deep breath and wipes a tear away from his eye.

“I watched that friend be broken apart until I didn’t recognize him anymore. I wish I could go back and get him out from his father. If I wasn’t so afraid and brainwashed maybe my friend could have healed. That abuse carried to his son and now to you. You sitting here now is a direct consequence of my inaction.”

“It’s not your fault Chewie.” 

“It does nobody any good to ignore their part in this fucked up system. Everyone who turns the other way and doesn’t speak up is part of the problem.” 

Neither of them know what to say after that. They sit together and look out at the woods that surround Chewies home. 

“Let’s get the car packed and head out.” Chewie stands up and walks fast into his home.

\--- 

Kylo opens his door to find Luke standing in the hallway.

“She left around noon.” 

Kylo’s face turns red, rage bubbling to the surface.

“Did you help her?” 

“I tried to stop her but she got away.” 

“And you didn’t say anything because?” 

Luke shrugs and starts walking away. Kylo runs after him but is crashed into By Poe, Hux following on his tail.

“Kylo!”

“I did call them, you’re welcome.” Luke says before disappearing around the corner.

“I’m going with you,” Poe says.

“Stay the fuck out of this Poe.”

Poe gets in Kylo’s face, fists clenched and teeth bared.

“I was a child! I was scared and I ran away. I should have gotten someone or stayed with her.” 

Kylo thinks back to that day when he found his friend crying in the closet. Kylo found Poe, white faced and eyes wide near Rey’s door. He had witnessed Rey collapse outside and instead of helping her he ran and hid. 

“You made me think it was my fault that she left. I was seven years old, Kylo! It wasn’t my fault.”

“And I was nine! Of course I blamed you Poe. Don’t pretend that that’s the only reason I don’t want you around me or Rey. I seem to remember you pushing me off a literal bridge. I almost drowned!” 

“You drugged me and shaved my head!” 

“And you made my skin turn green.”

“Itching powder in my underwear!”

“Dragon poop in my bed! Who does that?”

Kylo and Poe fling insults at each other, both getting dangerously close to throwing punches.

“You’re both horrible to each other ok?” Hux steps between them. 

“Poe, I love you but when it comes to Kylo you lose your mind. And Kylo, you’ve done just as many fucked up things to Poe as he’s done to you, probably even more actually” 

Kylo looks at Hux, whose hand is sitting on Poes shoulder. then at Poe. then back at hux.   
Hux pulls his arm back, which confirms what Kylo suspects.

“How long.” 

“Two years.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“What would you have done? We need Han’s blessing to mate and he wouldn’t give it without your approval,” Hux says

“You looked me in the face once and said that if I ever found love you would take it away from me.” Poe spits.

“Oh yes I remember that. You mean when you hid porn in my bag and told my mom about it.” 

Hux laughs and the two look at him. 

“I’m sorry, it’s all very bad but you didn’t tell me about the porn. Leia must have been pissed.” 

“She was.” Kylo looks at Poe angrily. 

“I’m sorry Kylo ok, I’m sorry for all of it.”

Kylo stands for a minute, thinking. Rey is gone and he’s standing in a hallway yelling at Poe. He’s done with all of it. All the fighting and anxiety. All he wants is to find Rey and take her away somewhere safe.

“I’m sorry too,” Kylo says quietly. 

Hux and Poe look at eachother shocked at Kylo’s words.

“Which way did she go?” Poe asks.

Kylo closes his eyes and feels for the bond.

“Towards the city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may need to push this into 14 chapters. We'll see. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Yes I changed my name. I didn't have any attachment to the other one and it was already taken on Tumblr. Which reminds me that I got a Tumblr! Come say hi if you have one too it's the same name, Mosswillow. I've always been really intimidated by Tumblr but I'm going to try.


	12. The dark side

Rey helps Chewie fill the car with various items. He put together a real bag for Rey, filled with clothing, food, water, and basic hygiene items. Rey opens the passenger door and slides in. She can feel Kylo now through their bond. She knows he’s coming, knows he’s getting closer and closer to her. The anxiety she feels is overwhelming. She closes her eyes and breathes in and out. Chewie backs the car up and looks at her. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Rey’s feelings are so complex she doesn’t know how to put them into words. 

“It’s just hard.” 

“However you’re feeling is normal. When I first left it was pretty traumatic. I still feel anxiety every day I’m apart from my mate.” 

“Did your mate, um, pass away?” 

Chewie grips the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

“She’s still alive and well. We still see each other when we can but it’s hard. She can come visit me but I’m no longer welcome at the castle.” 

“Is she not allowed to live with you?” 

“She can but it would mean leaving everything. We decided she would stay for our son.” 

“What happened.” 

Chewie glances at Rey and looks back at the road. 

“Your parents' murderer was never found and I was accused. It was a rough decision for Han. He had to uphold law and order, the fae needed to see something done for the murders. So he banished me.” 

“But you didn’t do it?” 

“I didn’t. The fae were so riled up and someone needed to take the fall. It could’ve been worse, I could be dead.”

\--- 

Chewie pulls over and parks. They’ve been driving for a little over an hour.

“We’ll stop here for some lunch. You’ll want to do a glamour.” 

Chewie talks Rey through casting the glamour on herself. Magic comes easy to her, almost like breathing. As natural as it feels though, it also feels wrong. Once when Rey was a teenager she found some cash on the floor of the grocery store. She looked around but nobody was looking for it so she stuffed it in her pocket. She had wanted to spend the money on clothing. Most of what she owned was from the bargain bin at her local thrift store and she just wanted something new. The money felt heavy in her pocket, like it wasn’t meant for her. She was about to leave the store when she noticed a woman standing at a cash register, crying with a can of formula. It would have been so easy for Rey to leave but she couldn’t do it. She walked up to the woman and handed her the cash. It was natural for Rey to pick up the money and would have been easy for her to have walked away. It just didn’t feel right. That’s how she feels now. It’s easy and she can’t think of any logical reason not to use magic, but it doesn’t feel right.

They walk into a little town and get a table outside of a quaint restaurant. The restaurant looks out on a town square. Buildings circle a green area where fae are sunbathing on blankets and playing games. After she’s finished with her food she walks over to the green area. A ball hits her foot and she looks up to see two little kids. She throws the ball back to them and they beckon her to come play. 

“It’s just like soccer.” Chewie says, walking to the kids and kicking the ball. 

Rey plays with them. She watches their little faces, smiling and happy. In this moment the only thing she cares about are these children and this game. 

“What’s your name?” Rey asks, kicking the ball to a small boy.

“Artoo, and this is Deo.” 

A soft voice calls out for the boys and they pick up the ball and run toward what Rey assumes is their mother. 

“I like it here.” Rey says to Chewie. 

She feels a sense of peace in the small town, like it’s where she’s meant to be. She looks at the fae, smiling and going about their business and wishes she could be one of them. That she could be relaxing on a blanket with friends or talking to a neighbor about something mundane like the weather or the price of apples. A twinge of anxiety fills her chest, the bond she shares with Kylo pulling at her. She’ll never have it. She’ll run her whole life, never making friends, never having love, never being truly happy. There’s no escape for her no matter what she does, she’ll always be connected to Kylo.

A few more hours of driving lands them at the end of a road. They park and Chewie grabs some packs from the trunk, handing Rey hers and grabbing his own for himself. They walk on foot from there, working their way through the forest.

Rey can feel the trees emotions, quietly at first like a whisper and getting louder the longer they walk. They’re crying. The closer she gets to the gateway between this realm and the human one the more upset they get. It becomes too much for Rey to handle. She stops and sits. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to leave them.” 

“You’ll be found if you stay here Rey.” 

Rey reaches out for the closest branch. She cries, sending her feelings into the network of trees. She doesn’t want to leave but she has to. ‘If you leave we die Rey’, they say to her. She scrunches her forehead.

“What does that mean?” She yells.

The trees thrust images in her brain, a dark forest and an old fae. She sees the fae walk over and carve something on the forehead of a sleeping fae. They don’t move and Rey realizes they’re not asleep but dead. The old fae turns to a nearby tree and says something. Blue flames shoot from his hand and Rey screams, feeling pain shoot through her.

“Rey?” Chewie runs to her, holding her up.

“I can’t leave.” 

“But Rey.” 

She can’t leave. She has no future with the humans anymore and no future with Kylo. She cares about the trees and that’s it. She’ll die fighting for them and she’s ok with that. 

“I’m not going back to Kylo, I’m finding whoever is hurting them and I’m killing them.” 

“Rey…” 

“Where is the dark side of the forest?”

“Not too far from here, but it’s dangerous. Fae are killed entering it all the time.”

“Will you take me there?” 

“You’re going either way right?” 

“Yes.” 

Chewie leads Rey back to the car and they ride as close as they can to the dark side. Chewie helps her to the edge of the dark forest and Rey looks at the expanse of trees, all different shades of black and grey. 

“They’re sick.” She says, reaching out for one. It yells at her, sending dark and gruesome images into her head. 

She cries out and holds her head in her hands. She knows what she needs to do. Something inside her tells her that they need her, all of her. She needs to go further into the forest. She needs to help them, to reach out and comfort them and release the magic from her soul. She’s the antidote and needs to inject herself into them like a syringe full of antibiotics.

“You don’t have to come with me.” 

“I don’t have to do anything. I want to come with you Rey.”

She takes a step into the dark forest. The longer she walks the darker it gets. She enters a small clearing and looks around, this is it, where she needs to be. 

“What do we have here.” 

The man from her visions steps toward her, face white, illuminated by a lantern.

“Palpatine.” Chewie grabs hold of Rey, pulling her back to himself.

“Perfect.” Palpatine gives a cold smile.

\---

It takes all night but Kylo is finally able to pinpoint where she was headed. He drives to a spot, pulling over and getting out.

“She was here.” 

They fan out, walking around the area. 

“Kylo!” 

Kylo runs over to where Poe is standing. There’s an abandoned makeshift shelter. He closes his eyes and turns in a circle, waiting for the pull to tell him which way she went. 

“This way.”

He slowly leads them through the forest, stopping frequently and feeling for the bond. They finally come out at a clearing and look at a small cottage. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Poe says. 

“What is it?” 

“My dad's house.” 

The group looks at Poe and he walks up to the cottage, pulling a key out from under a rock. He opens the door and they walk in, looking around the empty building.

“Looks like they haven't been gone for too long.” 

The group makes their way back to where they left their car. They drive once again, closing the distance between them and Rey.

“He’s probably taking her to the gateway.” 

They stop for a bit in the town where Chewie and Rey ate lunch. Kylo senses Rey’s presence and they talk to some shop owners, getting an idea of how long she’s been gone. 

They drive again and get out of the car on the little road that leads to the gateway.

“There’s tire tracks here. It looks like we’re too late, she’s already in the human realm.” Hux says

Kylo stands still and feels again for the bond. 

“No, She’s still here. She didn’t leave.” 

“Why wouldn’t she leave?” 

Kylo turns north. 

“They’re going to the dark side.” 

“I’m sorry what? Why?” 

“I have a guess.”

Kylo turns the car key once more, speeding his way back down the road and towards his Niima. He just hopes he gets to her in time. He won’t let her die, can’t let her die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request to know if Kylo is redeemed, ends up with Rey, dies, etc. I'll put it at the top of the end notes on the last chapter so you can skip ahead and read that first if you want to know.


	13. The end

“I’m glad you decided to join us. We would have eventually gotten enough power without you but this makes it much easier.” Palpatine stalks towards Rey. 

Behind him. That’s where she needs to be. If she could just get to that tree.

“What do you want with me?” 

Rey pulls Chewie with her, moving in a circle towards the tree. 

“You’ll see.” 

Rey moves slowly until she’s standing where she needs to be. She starts backing up and is almost to where she can reach out and grab a branch. an arm suddenly grabs her wrist.

“Princess Freya.” 

She hears the wet smacking of Snoke's mouth as he talks in her ear. It’s like nails on a chalkboard

“Get off of me.” Rey screams. 

She moves quickly, barely able to grab hold of the tree. Something inside her tells her that this tree is different, a mother, one that’s old and respected. She closes her eyes and starts humming. It’s not a song as much as a feeling that comes from deep inside of her. She Feels for the part of her that’s magic. She yells out as her body burns up, a burst of flame rises from her to the sky. It lingers in the air, illuminating the forest. Snoke cries out in pain and pulls his hand off of her, holding it up. It’s burned. 

“We need to get her away.” Palpatine says with urgency. 

Chewie stands beside Rey, ready to fight. Rey keeps hold of the tree, singing and transferring any and all magic into it. Pictures are thrust into her head, gruesome torture and binding spells. They’re sick and enslaved, bound by a curse. They tell her everything that’s happened. They used to be like any other trees until an evil fae started torturing them, cursing them with a binding spell. They let loose the information they couldn’t before, bound to secrecy. A story of abuse and terror. She cries, holding on and talking to them, healing them. She puts everything she has into it. They tell her of Palpatine, how he stole power from the world, tortured them trying to get secrets. They can only hold off for so long. He’s so close to discovering ancient magic that would make him unstoppable. He wants to take over this realm as well as the human one. Rey keeps pouring herself into them. She has to heal them. She thinks of the little town she visited, how it was so peaceful. She imagines the little boys she played ball with being murdered. She can’t let that happen. 

\--- 

Kylo watches a burst of flames move up from the dark forest. He steps on the gas, driving as fast as he possibly can towards it. All three of them jump out of the car and run full speed towards the flame. They come out in the clearing and Kylo sees Rey holding onto a large tree, crying. She looks like she’s about to wither away to nothing. Chewie stands beside her, hands up in a defensive posture, holding off the two fae as best as he can.

“Rey!” He calls out and she opens her eyes. 

“No.” She says in a small voice before closing her eyes again.

“Predictable.” Kylo turns to Snoke. 

Snoke looks Kylo up and down, smirking.

“Fifty year. That’s how long I spent manipulating your father's father, then your father, then you. It was so easy to manipulate your parents. You were a little harder. It’s a shame we have to kill all of you. I grew quite attached to your family.” 

Kylo looks at Rey. He wants to save her, to take her far from this place. He can run to her now, grab her and go. He can command her to run. 

“Fuck you Snoke.”

Kylo fires an attack spell at Snoke. Snoke deflects the spells and fires one back. Poe and Hux come behind Kylo, working with him and Palpatine joins Snoke. Kylo wracked his brain for more spells that could help. He remembers one from when he was a kid and casts it, a sword appearing in his hand. 

“A sword really?” Snoke laughs.

Kylo casts another attack spell and while Snoke deflects it he throws the sword, puncturing Snoke through the chest. Together the three friends corner Palpatine. They’re able to subdue him quickly, working together.

“I’ll be back, I always come back.” 

Palpatine raises his hand to snap his finger, transporting himself away but before he can another sword is summoned and Kylo is slicing through his neck, his head falling to the ground.

“No you won’t.” 

Kylo drops the sword and runs to Rey. 

“We can go now Rey.” 

“No.” She says weakly. 

\--- 

Rey barely notices what’s happening around her. She’s fully focused on healing the trees. The longer she stays connected to them, pushing magic into them, the more darkness leaves them. She hears Kylo tell her they can go but she can’t. They’re still bound and she hasn’t broken the curse. She can’t go on much longer. She can feel the life starting to drain out of her. This is going to kill her, she knows it. Kylo reaches out and grabs her arm but instead of pulling her away he works with her, using his own life through her. Together they break the curse. A wind blows through the forest, like an invisible bomb and Rey finally lets go, falling to the ground. 

“What was that?” Hux asked. 

“I broke the curse.”

“They look the same though.” 

“It takes time to heal. Now that they’re free they can do that.”

Rey looks at Kylo and sighs. She can’t run anymore, can’t even stand. 

“Rey, I’m sorry. I realize now how wrong I was.” 

“So you’ll let me go?” 

Kylo’s face drops then he looks at her with an intensity that makes her afraid to move. 

He summons another blade and slices through the spot on his leg where the tattoo that binds him to his father is, slicing a chunk from his leg.

He screams and casts healing spells on himself, ones usually used by doctors. It stops the bleeding and he clutches his leg. Rey just looks at him with shock on her face. 

“Kylo, what?” Poe says, running up beside him. 

Rey is barely lucid at this point and the shock of everything makes her lose consciousness. 

\--- 

Rey wakes up in Kylo’s room, tucked into bed. She sits up and looks around before standing up and walking to the door. She opens it and sees Finn standing there.

“Oh, you’re up.” Finn pulls his phone out, typing on it. 

“How long was I out?” 

“A full day.” 

Rey nods and closes the door. She walks to the window and finds it locked. It’s not like she’s planning on leaving now or ever again but the fact that it’s locked now makes her feel dejected. A few minutes later Kylo comes through the door, using crutches to make his way to her

Rey sits on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and Kylo sits next to her. 

“My parents want us to do a whole announcement thing with them this afternoon.” 

Rey nods and stands, walking to the closet and getting dressed, pulling out her collar without a word. She returns to the bed and slips under the covers, staring blankly at the wall. 

“Rey…” 

Rey doesn’t answer. 

Kylo goes to the bed and sits beside her. 

“You win.” Rey says.

“What do you mean?” 

“You have me. I’m not going to run again. I’ll wear the stupid dresses and the collar. At night I’ll just lie back and let you do as you please. I’m tired of fighting and running and thinking. I had a choice and I chose to save the trees instead of me.” 

“Rey, I told you I’m sorry. I cut a whole chunk out of my leg! What else can I do?” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that.” 

“But.” 

“No Kylo! I don’t want you to punish yourself. I don’t want anything from you. Don’t you understand? You’re exactly the same as before. You think the same way, intense and impulsive.” 

“What do you want then?” Kylo yells. 

Rey stays silent for a moment. She sits up and looks at the wall, pulling a memory up in her head.

“I lived in a lot of different homes growing up. Some were ok and some were horrible. I once stayed with an elderly woman for a few weeks. She lived in this little cabin. Every morning she would water her plants while singing and dancing. After she was done she would sit on her porch with a cup of tea and enjoy the morning. She told me her life story one day. She lost her husband in a car crash. He was her only love. She told me that she still feels the pain every day. Sometimes just a little and sometimes like she’s drowning in it. I asked her how she could keep living like that. She smiled at me and brought me into a hug. She said that joy finds her in the little things, like a cup of tea and a conversation with a friend. That time heals pain and that a life without loss is a life unlived.” 

Rey looks Kylo in the eyes before lying back down, covering herself in the blanket.

\--- 

Kylo and Rey stand together as Leia and Han talk to the fae, telling tales of heroism and of unity for the people. Han hands Kylo a microphone.

“We all have scars, we all have fear. I let it consume me and in the process became something evil. I’m done kneeling down to evil and will no longer let others control me. It’s time to talk about the trauma we share. To move on from it and heal together.”

He turns to Rey and rips off her collar. 

“Kylo.” Han says. 

“No. It’s going to take time and work but I won’t do it anymore. I won't hold up a system that ignores pain and suffering.” 

Han and Leia look at eachother and back to the crowd. Everyone is silent. Kylo motions with his head for Rey to follow him and they exit the stage. He grabs his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number.

“Hey, Yeah, can you get the cabin ready? I'm on my way.” 

\--- 

-Six months later- 

Rey waters her plants, humming as she walks around with her water pail. She goes inside and grabs a cup of tea and sits on the porch. Six months ago Kylo led her to this cabin, telling her that it’s hers and only hers. He won’t come in without permission and won’t bother her. Since then he’s kept his word, not talking to her or coming close. In typical Kylo fashion, he spends his nights in a tent just beyond the tree line. She knows there are guards that patrol around as well. She sees them frequently. They never try to approach her so she tolerates them. During the day Kylo goes to the castle. She’s heard from neighbors that he’s been working hard, creating programs to help the fae. 

She stares at her tattoo, the one that represents their bond and puts her tea down. She takes a deep breath and walks to the edge of the forest where Kylo’s tent is. 

“Kylo.” 

Kylo stumbles out of the tent.

“I, um, do you want to have tea with me.” 

Kylo smiles and walks with her back to her porch. She gets him a cup of tea and they sit. 

“I wanted to tell you something,” Kylo says.

“What?”

“Thank you.” 

Rey looks at Kylo, confusion on her face.

“For what?” 

Kylo swirls the tea in his mug. 

“I have so much anger. Even now after everything I’m still angry and rash and impulsive. I want to command you to walk to the bed right now. I want to push you down and fuck you. It’s all still there.” 

Rey’s face turns red and she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. 

“I don’t follow.” 

“I’m not acting on those impulses. I don’t feel controlled by my anger anymore. I still want you Rey. I want the whole Ren and Niima thing but I won’t force it. I don’t feel like I have to. If the closest I get is living in a tent beside your cabin that’s what I’ll do.” 

Kylo stands and places his cup down, walking away.

“Wait!” 

Kylo turns back, looking at Rey expectantly.

“Do you want to have tea again tomorrow? Same time.” 

Kylo nods.

“I’d like that.” 

Rey looks at Kylo and smiles. It’s big and warm and her eyes crinkle a little. It’s a real smile and it’s for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -They end up together and nobody dies.- 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Man, I'm nervous to post this cause I feel like people won't like the end. The fight between them and Palpatine/Snoke is short. I just don't really like action scenes and didn't want to write out this long boring fight that I wouldn't want to read as a reader haha. 
> 
> I gave a lot of thought about it and decided I wanted a happy ending for Rey and the only way to do that was to redeem Kylo. I tried to do it slowly, putting him in situations that made him reconsider how he thinks about the world and Rey. Hopefully I was somewhat successful at making it feel realistic.
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
